


The Misfortune of Hinata Shouyou

by tyuoi



Series: A Place in the Sun [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, and they usually end up kissing, its literally just Hinata dealing with idiots, who are usually drunk or just weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyuoi/pseuds/tyuoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several one-shots in which Hinata finds himself stuck with either flirtatious drunks or in the middle of unforeseeable awkward situations.</p><p>-on hold-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kozume Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> aha ok so I was reading a Hinata/Everyone fic and I was like hey I wanna do that too so I did I just made it pretty awkward for little Hinata sometimes

Hinata Shouyou had the terrible misfortune of being the only responsibly sober member of his group tonight—which was funny because usually when one thought of Hinata they usually did not also think of responsibility or leaving anything in his hand’s that wasn’t as troublesome as ordering pizza.

God he never heard the end of that one—but what the hell did they expect to happen when Hinata got nervous talking to his volleyball manager that he saw _every single day_ let alone a complete stranger? Poor pizza boy was standing there awkwardly for precisely ten minutes before Daichi came to the rescue and paid for the food.

So, here he was sitting on Tanaka’s beer stained couch watching his teammates and several other people stumble around and attempt at playing drunk twister.

Currently, Nishinoya was bent in a position that Hinata wasn’t even aware was possible for the human body and Asahi was trying his best to not fall on his tall ass.

“This isn’t fair!” Asahi grumbled, “You obviously have the advantage, Nishi.”

“Right hand green!” Yelled Tanaka from his…seat on the chair to Hinata’s right. Well, he was more dangling upside down on the chair than sitting in it per see.

The command received another unhappy complaint from Asahi as he struggled to reach over his massive leg to reach the green spot.

“It’s not my fault you were born a giant and I was born naturally this awesome.” Nishinoya grinned.

“Nishinoya-senpai you’re going to break your wrist if you bend it like that.” Hinata mumbled in a bored tone. There was no point in warning his friend it wasn’t like he’d listen anyways.

“Nonsense child! Nothing could possibly be too much for me to han—” and at that precise moment Nishinoya made a movement that was too fast for the rest of his body to respond to causing him to kick his leg out from under Asahi’s. Asahi shrieked as he fell on his butt with a short libero half on top of him.

Asahi moaned in pain and clutched his chest. “Noya you gave me a heart attack— _hiccup_ —I almost died.”— _hiccup._

Nishinoya giggled ecstatically for so long Hinata was worried that he had hit his head too hard and had rattled something important.

“Sh-shut up, old man.” His words were rudely interrupted from his laughter and by Tanaka’s howling.

Tanaka pointed an accusing finger at the mess of limbs on the floor, his eyes wide much like they are when he sees his opponents on the court, “Idiots!” Hinata heard the snap of a picture being taken and saw a tomato red-faced Kuroo giggling over the picture he had taken.

Daichi came in stumbling and grabbed the phone from Kuroo then proceeded to look at the boys on the floor and then back at the phone all with a straight face. He started laughing as well.

Hinata sighed. It was just boring to be at party and be the only one sober. He felt the couch dip under someone’s weight and he glanced over to realize it was a very uncomfortable Kenma.

Kenma’s usual volleyball uniform had been replaced with a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized green sweater. He looked…cute. Hinata looked away as he felt his cheeks get hotter. Did he honestly just think that?! Maybe there was more than orange juice in his cup.

Kenma scouted closer to Hinata trying to avoid a dancing Suga and Yamaguchi from crashing into him and ended up almost in Hinata’s lap.

“Oh, sorry Shouyou,” his large feline eyes darted from his face to the rest of the room. He looked very nervous and now that he had a closer look he realized that Kenma’s large eyes were widened bigger than usual and there was a small amount of sweat collecting on the edge of his hair-line. It suddenly hit Hinata that Kenma might be a little bit more than just nervous.

“Kenma,” the boy looked at Hinata when he heard his name, “do you want to move to another room, you know where it’s not so noisy?” Kenma gave a curt nod and Hinata took his hand and started to lead him out of the loud living room.

Hinata’s heart picked up a beat. He was holding Kenma’s hand and it was warm and small, albeit bigger than his own, and soft.

They moved to a bigger room connected to the kitchen that was empty. He looked back at Kenma whose hand had tightened around his. He sat him on the couch and looked at him. He didn’t understand; the setter looked even more freaked out than before, but Hinata had moved him away from all the noise so shouldn’t he… oh, was Kenma having a panic attack?

The blonde’s chest was moving rapidly and he cradled his head in his trembling hands. Hinata placed his hand on the small of his back.

“Kenma?” The boy didn’t respond he just kept shaking his head in what resembled a fetal position.

Hinata racked his brain for what to do. He had seen people have panic attacks previously, but he couldn’t remember what it was you were supposed to do exactly. The neighbor boy used to have panic attacks all the time and Hinata remembered that he had been playing volleyball in the yard once and had convinced the boy to pass to him. He guessed that all his excited shouting had set off the boy’s anxiety and soon he was hyperventilating next to a very freaked out ginger. Hinata’s mom had ended up calming him down… what had she done?—oh. Hinata blinked, how had he forgotten?

He got down on his knees in front of Kenma and looked into the boy’s frantic orbs. He had really pretty eyes Hinata thought. They had that golden color that nobody else possessed.

“Hey Kenma. Kenma, it’s okay. You’re going to be just fine, okay?” He placed his hand on Kenma’s knee. “Focus on your breathing Kenma. In your nose out your mouth, ‘kay?” Kenma nodded and swallowed, attempting to do what he was told. The whole time he stared at Hinata. Hinata took his other hand and placed it over Kenma’s making sure the boy knew he was there and he wasn’t going anywhere.

Kenma’s breathing starting to regulate after a couple of minutes of listening to Hinata’s instruction. He gripped onto Hinata like he was an anchor and Hinata didn’t complain when Kenma’s nails dug into his palms. Hinata brushed his thumb over Kenma’s knuckles and smiled at his friend until he noticed Kenma was starting to calm down.

Kenma leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Hinata’s, still doing the breathing exercise he was taught. Hinata’s breath hitched and he wanted to back away from his friend and run out of the room but he couldn’t; he had to be here for Kenma. He reached up hesitantly and stroked Kenma’s cheek, brushing the hairs away that had stuck to his forehead with sweat.

“You’re okay, Kenma, you’re okay,” Hinata cooed. “It’s over now.” Kenma nodded his head.

“You feeling better?” Hinata pulled away to see Kenma but their faces were still only inches apart. Kenma nodded and looked at Hinata.

Hinata’s smile faltered when he realized Kenma was leaning forward with the intent of meeting Hinata’s lips. Kenma’s lips were soft and tasted like coffee. Hinata giggled to himself knowing that it was probably because his insomniac friend was drinking coffee to keep himself awake.

Kenma pulled away slightly, their lips only a fraction apart. Hinata’s warm breath danced over his lips and he leaned forward to catch them again.

Hinata’s heart was racing so hard he was surprised it hadn’t popped out of his chest, but even if it did he wasn’t going to stop kissing Kenma. Eventually, Kenma did pull away from a frowning Hinata.

“Thanks, Shouyou.” Kenma smiled warmly at Hinata.

Hinata grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Anytime Kenma.”  And then there was the familiar sound of a picture being taken and Kenma and Hinata turned around to see a giggling Kuroo and Suga smiling over a phone.

“Will you stop taking pictures of innocent bystanders, Kuroo?” Kenma asked calmly. Hinata grumbled. How could he be calm, _now?_

Suga snickered as Kuroo rested his arm on his shoulder. “How could I? You guys are just so damn adorable! It’s not fair. That type of cuteness should not be allowed.”

Both Hinata and Kenma blushed furiously. Hinata looked at Suga in attempt to get someone to back them up but Suga only shrugged. “Sorry, Hinata I have to agree with Kuroo. Just look at you two!” Suga squealed like a mother would at an adorable baby and shoved the phone in their faces. They had taken a picture of when Kenma had rested his forehead against Hinata’s after they had just kissed. They were both smiling at each other with a faint blushed covering their cheeks.

Hinata groaned in humiliation and buried his head in Kenma’s chest which only received more squawks of excitement from their two drunken teammates.


	2. Nishinoya Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishi and Hinata kick it up a notch

Hinata rubbed his face hoping it would get rid of his grogginess. He turned around the dark corridor stumbling all the way through going off of solely memory as navigation. If wasn’t for his half-asleep state he’d probably piss his pants going down these halls at night alone.

Ukai and Takeda had dragged the team to a training camp deep in the mountains or what Tanaka liked to refer to as “’getting away with murder’ because we literally end up dead by the time we go home”. He hadn’t been kidding when he said they’d meet their demise.

Every muscle in Hinata’s body screamed and they were only one day into the week long torture. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t even a little bit excited to see what they were going to be doing tomorrow. Hinata grabbed the towel in his two hands absentmindedly and started twirling it. Before he even reached the well-lit room Hinata could hear the familiar barking of his teammates.

“—as if you’d even go there, you wimp!” Tanaka gripped his sides as he bent in laughter. Nishinoya’s face was red with humiliation and Hinata wondered what the hell he had just walked into.

“I can to! And I will! Just you see…” Nishinoya grumbled, his arms crossed.

Suga waved his hands frantically, “No, no, no you will not be going anywhere alone tonight. Absolutely not.” From another room Hinata heard Daichi’s faint yell of “I second that!”

“Fine, I’ll take Asahi then!” Nishinoya’s face contorted with determination and a tinge of anger. Asahi yelped from his seat on the floor; he had been hunched up behind Yamaguchi and Ennoshita as if he was hoping their small frames would hide him.

He popped his head out from behind his wall of teammates, “S-Sorry Nishi, but there’s no way I can go. I’d die! From a heart attack or murder—oh god what if there’s ghosts…” Asahi started mumbling incoherently to himself as he rocked back and forth.

Nishinoya growled and whispered something close to “duck jew you old man”.

Tanaka placed his hands on his hips triumphantly. “It seems like you’ll be going on your own.”

“Some pervert might kidnap him thinking he’s a little girl.” Tsukishima retorted; he was lying down on the ground with his eyes closed doing what Hinata imagined was blocking everyone else out.

Nishinoya turned around angrily, “I do not look like a girl.”

“Well, he said little girl…”

“Shut up Kageyama.” Nishinoya barked. The libero paused for a moment and then his face brightened with a ‘Eureka!’ moment.

“I’m taking Hinata! Come on lets go.” Nishinoya grabbed a very confused Hinata before anyone could protest and left the room.

Hinata stumbled; Nishinoya was still holding his wrist and tugging him along.

“Wait, where are we going?” He sputtered in confusion.

“To the abandoned wing of the building.”

“What!? Are you nuts!? There’s probably ghosts and rats and OH MY GOD there’s probably spiders.” Hinata whispered shouted at his senpai.

Nishinoya snickered. “So, you draw the line at spiders?”

Hinata nodded blankly. “Yeah, why?”

Nishinoya shook his head. “Nothing, it’s just cute.” Hinata could feel the blood rush to his face. How could he say such things so calmly?!

After a few minutes of Nishinoya leading Hinata in the dark Hinata moved his hand up to meet Nishinoya’s instead of having him awkwardly hold his forearm. Nishinoya seem surprised a bit but soon wrapped his fingers around Hinata’s hand.

“Nishi-senpai? How long do we have to stay there?”

Nishinoya turned his head away when talking which was never a good sign. “The whole night.”

Hinata froze. Nishinoya looked back at his paralyzed kouhai. “What’s wrong Hinata?”

“I-I can’t do it. I can’t stay there an entire night. It’s too scary…” His voice dropped in shame.

“Hey you’ll be fine. After all, you’re with your senpai.” Nishinoya grinned reassuringly. Hinata seemed to calm down afterwards.

They kept walking and soon Hinata couldn’t recognize his surroundings and everything seemed darker and creepier. He huddled closer to Nishi.

Nishinoya halted making Hinata fall onto him, pushing the libero straight up against a wall. Hinata groaned in pain and started to get up when he head butted Nishinoya. They both moaned in pain and Hinata let his head drop onto Nishi’s shoulder.

“Why you do that? I feel like my brains are going to fall out.” Nishinoya complained and Hinata brought his head up to apologize.

“I’m sorr-” He stopped when he realized he was inches apart from Nishinoya’s face which was responsible for the warm breath that tickled his face.

“I-I uh…” Hinata couldn’t seem to get the words out as he stared at his teammate’s face. Nishinoya hadn’t said anything or made any attempt to push Hinata away; he just stood there looking at Hinata, their hands linked and their bodies pressed up against each other.

Hinata hadn’t realized that Nishi’s hair wasn’t styled up at the moment—making him even shorter than Hinata. His hair clung to his face in a wet mess and Hinata didn’t realize he was reaching upwards until his fingers were tangled in the brown hair.

Before Hinata could come to his senses Nishinoya’s lips crashed against his. Hinata’s sensations went awry. The ball of anxiety that had slowly knotted in his stomach on the way here unraveled and was replaced with a numbness that tingled his insides. He heard the hysterical thumping of his heart and hoped Nishinoya didn’t too.

Hinata’s eyes fell closed and his fingers curled around Nishinoya’s white T-shirt unintentionally scratching his chest as he did. Nishinoya’s tongue swirled against Hinata’s lower lip asking for entrance which he eagerly gave. Maybe a bit too eagerly; their teeth clanked together awkwardly and Hinata accidently bit Nishinoya’s bottom lip a bit too hard, drawing blood. But it didn’t bother Nishinoya in the slightest. He raked his hands down the decoy’s pale stomach, fighting with his shirt as he tried to get underneath it.

The feeling of Nishinoya’s cold hands against his feverish skin made Hinata shiver. The cold fingers trailed up his ribs until they reached their destination where Nishinoya pinched Hinata’s nipple, hard. Hinata doubled over in a moan and he rested his face against the libero’s neck where he started placing small, chaste kisses. Labored rushed pants filled the empty corridor.

“Nhhha-agh…” Hinata screwed his eyes shut as Nishinoya rolled his hips up into his hardened member. “N-nishi… Nishino-Yah! Sen-sen…”

Hinata bucked his hips up desperately searching for friction. Nishinoya moaned loudly at the sensation. Hinata pulls him back into another kiss, parting his lips under the pressure of Nishinoya’s mouth and shivers when Nishinoya slides his tongue inside. Hinata pushes his knee forward until it presses against Nishinoya’s groin. “H-Hinata…” Nishinoya buries his head in Hinata’s neck and pushes his hand inside Hinata’s shorts.

Hinata shudders as fingers brush against his throbbing erection. “Nishi… p-please…”

Nishinoya’s hot breath lingered over Hinata’s ear. “What do you want, Hinata?”

Hinata squirmed, hoping he wouldn’t have to go through the humiliation he was being asked to.

“Hinata…” Nishinoya’s voice became stern and suddenly his head dipped down and he bit down hard on the soft flesh of Hinata’s neck. Hinata gasped at the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure that coursed through his body.

Nishinoya licked at the injury he caused, “I’ll ask one more time. What do you want me to do to you… Shouyou?” Hinata bit his lip.

“I-I want you to—”

“Hello?” A soft voice cut through the dark, terrifyingly close to the boys. “Oi, where are you idiots?” The louder voice was much more recognizable than the last.

Nishinoya swore under his breath and pulled away from Hinata. “What do you two want? I thought we had to stay the night?” Nishinoya growled; annoyed that he was interrupted.

Eventually, a worried Suga, smug Tanaka, a blushing Hinata, and an irritated Nishinoya made their way back to their living space. Hinata was about to get into bed when Kageyama sat next to him.

“Hey, Hinata?” Hinata looked sleepily at his friend. “Yeah?”

“How’d you get a bite mark on your neck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pshh i didnt even try with the first half XD  
> Ok next shall be Yamaguchi?


	3. Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets a new neighbor under unfavorable circumstances.

 

Hinata dragged himself up the steps in front of him. He wasn’t even sure which flight he was on or when he started walking up them at all. He didn’t even know if he was in the right building but the slight cracks in the walls and the sound the steps made when they held weight—not a creak more like a wail— told him he was. He lugged his school bag, letting it drag on the ground not even bothering about whether or not the papers inside were getting smashed up.

College was seriously having his ass.

He chose his classes so that all the ones he struggled with were spread out amongst the week, but his new job was making things terribly hard. Ukai-senpai was a great help by letting Hinata work for him part-time; he was an even greater help by paying him full-time, even though Hinata refused at first. Really he had nothing to complain about his new job, but the reduced hours stretched into the late night. If coffee didn’t exist Hinata wasn’t sure how he’d make it through the day.

He missed the times where he’d wake up from hearing Natsu’s little tangents about what they’d have for breakfast and Mom would shush her to be quiet because their dad was still asleep. He missed the days he’d race Kageyama to the volleyball gym and how long after practice ended he’d stretch the day even further by saying, _“one more, one more”_ to a scowling Kageyama who’s complaints never sounded as exasperated as he made them out to be. He missed the stinging sensation he got when he’d spike a winning point or the utter confusion he felt when he realized he had jumped as a decoy and the ball wasn’t coming to him.

Nowadays, he only saw Kageyama on the weekends when he’d come down to visit; he’d gone to another college. Well, things weren’t too bad. When Hinata was scouring Tokyo for an apartment he could afford he came across an amazing deal from someone looking for a roommate. It ended up that the ads were made by Kenma who was both surprised and ecstatic that he wouldn’t have to share the flat with a total stranger.

Hinata hadn’t realized he was at the door of his apartment until he was getting his keys out. The place was dark signaling that Kenma probably wasn’t home or cooped up in the room, so he made his way to the bedroom door; Hinata couldn’t wait until he could sprawl on his bed. Well, of course he’d brush his teeth first. He’d like to say this thought came from how disgusting it was that people didn’t clean their teeth at least twice a day, but really it was from his mother always scolding him as a child when he’d forget.

Oh. He wondered if Kenma had remembered to buy more toothpaste—he really didn’t want to go out again.

As soon as he cracked the door open the sounds of moans and groans reached his ears.  Hinata was confused at first thinking that maybe Kenma was complaining that he lost a battle. He tended to make exaggerative and odd noises when he was in the middle of a game; Hinata found it endearing, really.

And the Hinata made the awful mistake of opening the door and walking in on his friend fucking some guy. He watched as Kenma’s lithe, feline body moved heatedly, entangling sweaty limbs with someone else. Hinata’s eyes widened to the size of the moon and his hand clenched the door knob tightly; he couldn’t move. He was too shocked—not even sure what the hell he was watching.

Kenma looked up and he gasped loudly grabbing at the sheet to conceal himself and the man next to him. His wide cat eyes stared in fear at Hinata much like a little boy would when he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. It took Hinata a moment to come back to his senses and realized he was prolonging this torture.

“OH MY GOD, I-I’m so sorry, Kenma!” Hinata rushed out the room, his face ablaze with embarrassment and left the apartment. All previous thoughts of sleep erased from memory. He paced outside the apartment door.

How had he’d been so stupid?! Who even was that guy? Hinata scratched at his memory. Kenma had mentioned he had met someone in his class… what was his name?

Kuroo!

The satisfaction from figuring out the guy his roommate was shacking up with quickly vanished. His heart clenched painfully and it wasn’t until that, did he realize he was feeling the same emotion he did whenever Kageyama would toss to someone else—except much, much worse.

“Let me guess you just walked in on your roommate having sex?” A faint voice projected from the other side of the hallway. Hinata swirled around and noticed that there was a tall brunette hunched in the corner.

“How did you kno-wait what are you doing out here?” Hinata blurted out completely forgetting his manners.

“Well, from the fact that you were so tired that you didn’t notice me the first time you came up here and then you ran out here with your face a million shades of red I’d imagine you just walked in on A-someone naked or B-someone having sex.” The boy sighed and twirled a piece of fly hair in his fingers.

“Or I could just be projecting my own situation on someone else.” He whispered. The boy got up and Hinata’s eyes widened for the thousandth time that night when he realized that the guy wasn’t just tall he was _tall._

He started walking towards the stairs that led up stairs and sat in the in the mini-floor in between the next flight of stairs and the one he had already climbed. He wasn’t sure why but he ended up following the mysterious teenager. He sat in front of the boy, his knees knocking against the others as he knelt down.

“I’m Hinata. Hinata Shouyou pleased to meet you.” Hinata started, his eyes gleaming with friendliness.

“Yamaguchi…Tadashi.” the boy, Yamaguchi, shuffled closer to the corner; he seemed almost… nervous like he hadn’t expected Hinata to follow him.

Yamaguchi was really…pretty up close. Freckles mapped his tan skin like stars did the sky and Hinata had to stop himself from reaching out to touch them. There was a strand of hair that stuck out from the rest on the top of his head making him look like he had a really bad (a good kind of bad) case of bed head—but Hinata wasn’t one to talk considering he like never brushed his hair.

“So,” Hinata leaned forward. “Where’d you come from? I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“I just moved here with…my friend.” Yamaguchi sounded unsure as the word friend rolled off his tongue.

Hinata pouted. “Well, it’s nice to know there’s someone else I can spend my time with when I’m avoiding my roommate. Or the cleaning lady, Claudia,” Hinata jumped slightly, “have you met her yet?”

Yamaguchi shook his head. Hinata huffed, “Lucky. You don’t want to meet here. She gives me the creeps.” Hinata narrowed his eyes slightly as he talked about the woman. Yamaguchi giggled. Hinata was glad; he thought he might have come on too strong for his new neighbor and he’d scare him away with his sunshine energy.

“Maybe tonight won’t be too bad…” Yamaguchi said hesitantly and fell quiet, seemingly lost in thought.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed in worry as he watched Yamaguchi bend his head down, so Hinata wasn’t able to see the boy’s face. It wasn’t until he heard small sniffles that he realized Yamaguchi was crying.

Hinata’s head swam with thoughts; what was he supposed to do?! _Why am I always the one stuck in these situations, honestly I couldn’t comfort someone if I tried to._

Hinata reached forward hesitantly and placed his hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. Vibrations spread through his hand as the brunette sobbed.

Hinata threaded his hand through Yamaguchi’s long, silky hair and brought him forward until he collided with Hinata’s small chest. Yamaguchi’s breath hitched and Hinata tensed wondering if he had done the right thing. Yamaguchi quickly wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and nestled his wet face into the crook of his neck.

His words came out in shaky breathes and were interrupted by the occasional sniffle. “I-It’s just not fair… you know?” Hinata had no clue what he meant but he agreed anyway.

“I’ve known him for forever—always looked up to him—d-did everything he told me to, but he never loved me.” Yamaguchi’s hand clenched angrily around the yellow fabric of Hinata’s oversized sweater.

“And you know what the worst thing is? It’s a girl!” Yamaguchi shook with pain. “Even if he knew I loved him, he’d never choose me because he’s straight.”

Hinata carded his fingers through the boy’s locks and occasionally swiped the tears away that fell from Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“I fucking hate him… I hate you Tsukishima!” Yamaguchi shook with anger. He was silent for a while after his outburst. Hinata empathized with the boy he cradled in his arms.

He pulled away from Hinata slightly to look at him properly. “I don’t hate him. I wish I did, but I don’t. Just like you don’t hate your roommate, I can’t hate my best friend. Not even when I love him.”

The first thing Hinata thought when he heard that was, first: What did he mean by “he couldn’t hate the guy not even when he loved him”? Aren’t you supposed to not hate someone when you love them? Isn’t that what love is? The second thing was: how the hell did this guy that he just met know that Hinata was more than just bothered that Kenma was having sex with another guy? And suddenly Hinata’s stomach fell.

He _was_ more than just bothered that Kenma was with Kuroo. He was more than just jealous. He was distraught, because his rebellious heart had decided to sneak out and fall for someone when he wasn’t watching.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and he looked at Yamaguchi through his blurry vision.

“Why didn’t he choose me?” Hinata asked, knowing that the exact same question was running through Yamaguchi’s head. Hinata fell into incoherent mumbles as he cried tears he wasn’t aware he had, mourning the incomplete heart that he didn’t know he had taken a piece from and given away. Everything hurt and he wasn’t sure how to make it stop. He wished these emotions had never awoken and he had lived the rest of his days naive to the fact that he was in love with video-game loving boy.

He wanted nothing more than to return to the days where all he worried about was getting to school on time and passing that math test or that history test. When the worst pain he felt was losing a match and letting his teammates down. Because nothing- _nothing_ had prepared him for the tsunami of agony that was crashing down on him now.

Yamaguchi leaned forward, unsure of what he was doing and kissed the tears on Hinata’s puffy, pink cheeks. Hinata’s cries stilled and he looked up at Yamaguchi.

He wondered what color his eyes were; he couldn’t see them before due to distance and lack of attention and now he couldn’t see through his tears. He wondered if they were blue liked Kageyama’s or golden like Kenma’s. Maybe they were dark like his hair or brown like the freckles that danced across his skin.

Hinata leaned forward, his lips trembling as he placed a small experimental kiss on Yamaguchi’s tear-soaked mouth. It took a couple of pecks before Yamaguchi reciprocated them, and soon they were eagerly kissing each other’s lips, cheeks, foreheads—hoping it would take the pain away and makes the tears stop flowing.

Hinata understood now what Yamaguchi meant when he said that he couldn’t hate his friend even if he loved him, because love wasn’t the opposite of hate. It was much, much closer to the terrible emotion and even closer to an even worse one. Pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was an emotional train wreck. I'm not even sure where that came from..? Ok hmmm I think Suga deserves some Hinata love next.


	4. Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is a new employee at a store that Hinata knows his way around better than he does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was later than usual! Midterms have been kicking my ass.

Hinata paced up and down the aisles of the familiar local supermarket. He clenched his hand around the cart and started to gaze aimlessly at the stacks of food. He glanced down at the time on his phone. _Shit._ It was already 4:43 and he was supposed to be at home at 5:15 with all the groceries his mom had sent him out to fetch.

He didn’t even know why his mom made such a big deal about it all anyway. He knew his dad was coming back from his two month long business trip tonight, and his family was ecstatic and he should be happy, really, he should. But he wasn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see his father; he did. Or at least that’s what he told everyone.

It was just…weird—to have him back. Hinata’s dad was always off on business trips for the last couple years, and it really bothered him. Even if he was on a business trip, it shouldn’t take that long, right? It wasn’t just that. His dad was distant with everyone in the family, especially his mom. He tended to lean away from her kisses and resent how Natsu would cling to him. That was what made him maddest over all—the fact that he was gone for so long and was missing out on being in Natsu’s childhood. Hinata could care less if his father was gone from his life—he’d already screwed up there, but Natsu deserved better; she always did.

So, no Hinata was not in fact happy or excited for the dinner his mom was making tonight. He strolled down the refrigerator aisle when he spotted someone. Hinata had never seen him before, and the store rarely hired new staff, so he immediately was intrigued by the new member.

The boy wore the red apron from the store and he was facing away from Hinata, but he could tell the guy was struggling with whatever he was attempting to do.

Hinata walked past the boy, observing him further.

He had whitish gray hair; it seemed an odd color choice, and Hinata wondered if he had dyed it.

He turned and walked past him again, slightly laughing to himself as the gray-haired boy dropped an orange. The boy looked at the fruit in his hand and mumbled angrily. He shoved it into the bottom row of oranges making the large pile sway. There was no stopping the chaos that was about to ensue.

A mass of orange balls came crashing towards Hinata, and one hit him straight in the groin. He doubled over in pain, and the store clerk ushered over to him apologizing profusely.

“Oh my god, I am s-so sorry, sir.”  He patted Hinata’s back. Hinata squinted as he tried to regain his senses through the wave of pain that rippled through him. He looked up and by gods the boy was leaning over him, the bright white light of the store perfectly haloing his light hair. He looked like a freaking angel.

How the hell was Hinata supposed to yell at a freaking angel?!

The stranger narrowed his eyes in worry. “I-I—How could I repay you? Do you want discounts or a free orange?? I’m so sorry.”

Hinata swatted at his attempts. “What’s your name?”

“Huh?”

The stranger blinked in confusion. “Oh-oh it’s Sugawara.” He began to twirl his fingers nervously and Hinata wondered if he should’ve spoken gentler.

“Sugawara? Sugawara…” Hinata repeated the name testing to see how it sounded.

“Okay, Suga. First of all, I’m guessing you’re new,” Hinata glanced at the boy’s newly widened eyes.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell the manager. He’s scary I know.” Suga laughed and patted the back of his neck nervously.

“Thank you so much…”

“Hinata.”

“Thank you so much, Hinata. Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to repay you?”

Hinata shook his head. “No worries, just give me a hand with these oranges.”

Suga bent down in a hurry and started to place the oranges back in their place. Hopefully, no one saw the incident; Hinata turned around. Nope, nobody around for miles.

When he turned back he realized Suga had been watching him intently. He felt a blush creep onto his face. “What?!”

Suga blinked rapidly. “Oh, nothing. It’s just your hair— it’s orange and you’re currently surrounded by oranges and it’s just funny. You know?” Suga looked away nervously. “It’s cute, really. It’s like they attacked you because they saw orange and thought “hey it’s our cousin”.”

It took Hinata a couple of moments to recollect himself and get over the fact that a stranger—a very attractive stranger called him cute.

Suga was something different. The boy had an aura of confidence that was masked with shyness, making it difficult to predict what he would say next. Hinata watched him as he organized the fruit to make the arrangement more appealing. His soft ashen hair swayed with every movement giving him an overall messy look that only somebody like him could pull off. He watched Suga’s back muscles constrict and roll like ocean waves, connecting every movement and task his body commanded. He watched those muscles stop and tense, the waves stilling. Suga shot a worried look over his shoulder and Hinata looked away in embarrassment from being caught openly staring.

“You okay, Hinata?”

“Call me Shouyou.” Hinata’s ears reddened as he said the words; he hadn’t meant to. He had been wondering how the name would sound coming from Suga’s mouth and had ended up speaking it out loud.

“Shouyou? Like ‘flying heaven’?” Hinata nodded. “Hinata Shouyou… ‘A place in the sun’ and ‘flying heaven’.” Hinata chuckled nervously as Suga said all the different ways his name could be read. Not many people knew about it, and it kind of made him a bit insecure almost. Like a secret part of him had been unveiled, and he wasn’t sure he wanted people to see that.

“Shouyou…” Sugawara blinked; a blank expression on his face. “It’s a nice name. I like it.” Suga smiled slightly at himself.

Hinata huffed. _How can he say such embarrassing things and not care at all?_ Why did he even care? He just met this guy, so why was he freaking out about every little thing the guy did?

“Shouyou, would you mind helping me around the store? It’s my first day and you look like you know the store better than I do.” Suga dusted off his apron, and looked up at Hinata.

“You don’t have to!” Suga laughed apprehensively. “It’s probably weird anyway. You just met me…”

Hinata got up. “No. I’d love to!” He tried to hide the enthusiasm in his voice. _God, I sound like such an idiot._

He led Suga down each aisle and explained what each one contained and what he would have to restack frequently because of popularity. He babbled about how things changed with the seasons and how certain things would be on display. Suga drank in all the information and didn’t interrupt unless it was to ask a question.

“Oh.”

“What?” Hinata asked at the store employee’s outburst.

Suga hit his hand across his forehead and Hinata worried that it would become red. “I was supposed to restack the beans, but I totally forgot!”

Hinata snorted. He thought he had forgotten something much worse. “That’s fine, Suga. Just do it now. That way I can help if you mess up.”

Suga bit his lip as he contemplated Hinata’s suggestion. He mumbled an agreement and disappeared to get the cans of beans. He came back four minutes later with a large bag.

Hinata followed him as he walked down the aisles in is search for the can section. He stopped at the wrong area and looked at Hinata for reassurance. Hinata looked away and started whistling; he slowly walked in front of Suga and threw a look at the boy. Suga caught on and rushed to find the right aisle.

It became a game between the two. Eventually, he did find the right place and when he looked at Hinata this time, the redhead winked.

Hinata detected the hit of pink that stained Sugawara’s cheeks, and a surge of pride flowed through him.

Suga stopped in front of an arrangement of cans: the wrong one of course. Hinata stood next to him and bumped his hip, making Suga stumble in the other direction.

“Shouyou…” Suga complained, as his face turned even brighter at the contact. He walked begrudgingly down the aisle.

Sugawara was adorable; he kept looking at the rows of food and side-stepping as he looked for the right one. Eventually, he came across the right one, but obviously wasn’t aware of it.

Hinata stood behind him dangerously close and ghosted his fingers over Suga’s sides. The gray-haired boy jumped in place and glared at Hinata.

Hinata chuckled to himself as he watched the boy bend over to put the cans in place.

He cocked his head to the side, not because he was checking out Suga’s ass, because why would he do that? Clearly, he just wanted to make sure the boy was doing a good job. Yeah, he was totally checking him out.

“Shouyou,” Suga growled, “stop staring at my ass.” Hinata squealed and all confidence he possessed earlier vanished.

Sugawara turned around to see Hinata’s sheepish grin. He reached forward and Hinata was scared that he might slap him, but instead he felt fingers thread through his hair as Suga ruffled his head.

He pouted and crossed his arms, childishly. “Suga...”

“Call me Koushi.” Suga asked mimicking Hinata. Hinata brightened at the demand, happy that Suga was comfortable with him enough to tell him his first name.

 _“Store will be closing in five minutes. All customers must leave by then, and all employees are excused.”_ A gruff voice came over the intercom that the boys recognized as the manager.

They walked to the front of the store where Suga collected his bag and shoved his uniform inside. He waved at his fellow co-workers and clocked out. Hinata waited for him outside, holding his bags of groceries. He wasn’t sure why he had really. It just didn’t seem right to leave without saying goodbye.

Suga looked a bit surprised at it at well, but smiled anyway.

“Shou, where do you live?” Suga asked as he rummaged in his bag for something.

Hinata’s chest filled with warmth at the nickname. “Zaō?” Hinata responded a bit confused, considering they were just outside of Zaō.

Suga’s eyes brightened. “I live in Shiroishi.” _We live in neighboring towns._

“I’ll take you home.” Suga pulled out a pair of keys. Hinata’s eyes widened.

“You have a car?”

“Yeah. It’s easier than going on the MRTs and I’m thinking of moving here anyway.” They walked to Suga’s car which Hinata got in eagerly. He hadn’t been in a car yet this year—well it was still January. Maybe it meant something.

The drive to Hinata’s house was quiet. They occasionally talked, mostly about directions and music, but it was okay. It was a comfortable silence; they didn’t need to be constantly talking.

Hinata’s stomach dropped when they pulled into the driveway of his home; his dad’s car was parked there as well.

The boys got out and Suga walked him to the edge of his lawn.

Hinata looked up at him expectantly. “Koushi… can I have your—”

“Number?” Suga interrupted—a smug smile pulling at his lips.

“How’d you know?”

Hinata gazed up into Suga’s eyes. They were dark wells of brown that held half his heart in each.

“How else would you ask me out?” Suga grumbled, as he looked down at his feet.

Hinata burst out laughing and Suga looked up, his face awash with horror. “What?!”

Hinata wiped at the fake tears that welled in his eyes. “You’re adorable.” Hinata motioned him to give him the phone.

He typed his number in and texted himself; he was typing ‘Hinata’ as the contact name when Suga bent down to meet his face.

“Mm, no. Put Shou.” Suga was still looking down at his phone, but Hinata was too frazzled by the close proximity to carry out the request.

Suga’s eyes flicked up in confusion. They both stopped moving and speaking, they simply stared into each other’s eyes. Hinata breathed in the brisk air that they shared; it came out in small white puffs—he hadn’t realized how cold it had become.

Suga leaned lethally close to Hinata, until his breath danced over Hinata’s lips. Next thing he knew, his lips felt warmer and wetter. He didn’t realize he was being kissed until Suga pulled back.

Hinata moved rapidly and planted a kiss on Suga’s nose. Suga whirled back, his nose scrunching up.

He giggled when he realized what Hinata did, and started walking backwards. “Bye, Shou.”

He walked away, but stopped to turn around and point at Hinata. “You better be there tomorrow—at the market. You know, to make sure I don’t mess up.”

Hinata stifled a laugh, as he watched Sugawara drive off. His heart fluttered and he clenched the bags in his hand, and he found himself not caring about the fact that he was more than just late for his dad’s surprise dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my favorite chapter I've written so far...it almost makes me want to create a separate fic just for it.  
> hehe ok Oikawa is next o boy do I have something interesting planned out for those two


	5. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many different things I'm writing at the moment I feel like my heads going to explode. Ok well here have some shameless smut.

Hinata raised his arm weakly to wave good-bye to Nishi-senpai; by some miracle he had convinced the elder to train him in receiving.  He mostly just wanted to figure out the rolling thunder, but the practice had turned into four hour long one that had his muscles screaming in pain.

It was summer so the team couldn’t play volleyball at the school gym, obviously. So, Hinata had gotten one of those gym memberships that were _way_ overpriced. At least, his volleyball skills wouldn’t get rusty.

“You sure you don’t want to go get food with me?” Nishinoya called from where he was picking up his sport bag. Hinata shook his head. He had to be home soon and he wanted to try out the gym’s showers. According to Tanaka it was like the “sweetest massage sent from the heavens”. Right now that was exactly what he needed.

Hinata maneuvered his way around the large building until some worker saw the poor boy wandering and pointed him in the right direction. The worker told him to pick a locker and lock his stuff up while he showered.

_“Hot showers last twenty to twenty-five minutes depending on which one you choose. There shouldn’t be anyone in there right now, it’s almost closing time.”_

He leaned his head against the locker, letting the cold from the metal cool his hot forehead. He let out a breathy sigh. _It might hurt now, but it’ll be so worth it to see their faces when they realize how awesome I am at receiving now!_

Hinata raised his head; he swore he heard something odd. He started to walk down the rows of lockers until the sound intensified as he got closer and closer.

He turned around the last set of lockers and stopped dead in his tracks.

The sound was unmistakable now; water running from someone taking a shower.

It wasn’t the fact that there was someone naked in front of him dripping wet that had him gaping openly; he had seen his teammates change countless of times after practice.

His gaze rose from the perfectly toned calves to the strong tan thighs. His cheeks burned hot as his eyes fall on the round Greek-like sculpted cheeks and up the man’s back, over his back muscles that constricted and rolled with each move.

Eventually, after Hinata was done with his ogling, his eyes met the soft brown hair of the man.

He turned his head, smiling innocently. “Ah, hello shrimpy. Long time no see.”

Hinata’s eyes widened so big that he thought they were going to roll out of his sockets and land near the feet of his rival, Oikawa Tooru.

“I-I uh, I’m so sorry! Oh my god, I’m s-so so sorry, Oikawa-san!”  Hinata quickly turned around and was about to make a haste escape. _Fuck it; I really don’t need a shower anyway._

Oikawa made a motherly sound, like an “ _Awww_.” “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you… Hinata-kun? Was it?”

“Uh, yeahh…” Hinata fumbled with his words. _Why the hell am I still here?! I could have been out the door and halfway home by now if I left with Nishi._

That’s what he thought, but for some reason his brain’s commands weren’t really reaching his feet.

“Hinata-kun?” A wet hand fell on his shoulder, and Hinata thought he was going to faint. How had he not heard Oikawa come up behind him?

He turned around and was met face to face with the very intimidating but irrefutably attractive brunette. He had his head cocked to the side with a naïve expression on his face that Hinata didn’t buy one bit.

“I-I should…go Oikawa-san, really. I should.” Hinata’s felt like his throat was closing up, snatching his words right off of his tongue.

Oikawa giggled in response making a shiver run down his spine, and he wondered what he had said to coax such an angelic sound out of the brunette. “Oh, shrimpy, drop the honorifics. We’re all friends here,” Oikawa ran a single wet finger down Hinata’s cheek, “just Oikawa, better yet call me Tooru. What’s your name, hm?”

A tremor shook through the redhead as the elder ran his thumb over his lips, prying them open.

“Shouyou. Hinata Shouyou.” He blurted. He couldn’t help it. Something about Oikawa made him want to kneel to his every command.

“N-aww! So cute.” Oikawa pulled at Hinata’s wrist. “Come Shouyou-kun. Don’t let me stop you from taking a shower.”

Hinata followed Oikawa blindly to the showers.

Oikawa stared at him, an odd expression upon his face.

“What?!” Hinata spluttered feeling self-conscious under the scrutinizing stare.

“You do know you have to undress to take a shower. Right?”

Hinata was sure his face was three shades redder than his hair. “Yes! Of course! Turn around.” Oikawa hummed in acknowledgement and turned around as Hinata angrily stripped.

His hands stilled at the waist of his boxers. _Wait. What am I doing? I_ can’t _possibly be serious. Taking a bath—with him?! Kageyama would be disgusted._

 “Don’t be shy now.” Oikawa called over his shoulder.

“I told you to turn around!” Hinata squawked angrily.

“Alright, alright, but you better hurry you don’t want to miss the hot water.” Hinata could practically hear the smirk in Oikawa’s voice.

Hinata let out a shaky breath and stepped out of his underwear. He turned around again and squeaked when he realized Oikawa was leaning against the shower wall watching him with hungry eyes.

Hinata moved to hide his groin and stomped angrily to the shower farthest from Oikawa.

He was about to turn the knob when, “That one doesn’t work.” He moved to the next one. “Mmm, that one doesn’t either.”

“Which one then!” Hinata threw up his hands up exasperated, momentarily forgetting about hiding his dignity. Only momentarily, though. He squeaked in embarrassment when he noticed Oikawa eyeing his junk.

But there was something in Hinata that made him clench his hands into fists instead of moving them forward; a surge of defiance. If Oikawa wanted to embarrass him, he would have to try harder. Oikawa raised his eyebrows. It seemed he too accepted the challenge.

“This one, Shouyou-kun.” Oikawa lazily pointed to the showerhead next to him. Hinata stepped forward, teeth biting his lips and legs quivering all the way.

A glimmer of emotion passed through Oikawa’s eyes, as Hinata turned the shower head on and let it drench him, without even flinching. It sends a wave of pride through Hinata.

“Mm, Shouyou-kun? I can’t quite wash my back, mind helping me?” Oikawa throws a bar of soap to Hinata, who struggles to catch it, and turns around expectantly. Hinata grips the soap, leaving small crescent shapes in it as he steps forward. He isn’t even sure why he is. There’s something about Oikawa Tooru that naturally draws him in—ever since that first day he stepped on the court and changed the course of the game with is amazing serves. The pull was only stronger now, tugging Hinata further and further into the older boy’s trap.

Oikawa’s skin was smooth and hot _burning_ hot. Hinata had never been so fascinated by someone’s fucking back but _oh my god_ now he really believed in God’s abilities. And Hinata almost drops the soap when he realizes that he’s sporting a major erection and something tells him Oikawa already knew.

“Hm, lower,” Oikawa commands and Hinata’s movements still for a second before he carries it out. He sprawled out his fingers over Oikawa’s lower back, dancing dangerously close to something else.

“Lower.”

Hinata swallows his nerves and does what he’s told before even realizing it. Oikawa lets out a slow shaky moan as Hinata’s timid hands caress his ass. He has the urge to dig his nails into the squishy flesh but he’s sure Oikawa wouldn’t be too appreciative of having his ass abused. He could be into that stuff though.

Oikawa turns around abruptly and pins Hinata to the wall; he’s about to blurt out an apology thinking he did something wrong when Oikawa slams his mouth against his.

Hinata immediately gives into the kiss, moaning, and wraps his arms Oikawa’s neck like he was clinging to him for dear life. Everything about Oikawa screamed danger, but his taste was hopelessly erotic and Hinata found himself wanting _more._ He bit hard at Oikawa’s bottom lip, eliciting a deep growl from the taller of the two.

Oikawa hummed against his lips sending vibrations through his body. “I always knew there was a fire in you,” Oikawa bends down to nip at Hinata’s neck, “Shouyou.”

Hinata lets out an embarrassing moan at hearing his name bare without honorifics—all of it going straight to his straining erection.

Hinata lapped at the drops of water on Oikawa’s shoulder as Oikawa’s hands run down his pale back and find purchase on his hip. Hinata bucks up immediately, seeking desperately for friction.

Oikawa pulled back amused at Hinata’s groans of complaint; he placed his hands above Hinata’s head keeping him in place.

“Who would have thought you would be so impatient to be fucked by me,” but Hinata can barely hear what Oikawa is saying over the sound of his blood pounding in his head.

“AHh—please please.” Hinata begs as he squirms under Oikawa’s control.

“What do you want Hinata-kun?” And the innocence gag is back.

“P-please, please, please, _please_ do something, Tooru.” It’s the first time Hinata used Oikawa’s first name and he can see the effect it has on him. Oikawa’s eyes burn bright with lust and hunger as he wraps his hand around Hinata’s cock and pumps it, once, twice. Hinata arches his back against the wall, his knees buckling and his body slipping on the wet surface.

Oikawa grabs his hips hard, stilling him and kneels on the tile ground. Hinata looks down his eyes half-shut and dazed with desire and his eyes lock with Oikawa’s. Oikawa’s long tongue slithered out and licks at Hinata’s tight entrance.

The first thing to pop into Hinata’s mind is: _gross, that is so unsanitary but_ so _good._ The second is: even if Oikawa’s on his knees pleasuring Hinata, Hinata still felt like he was under Tooru’s complete and total control.

Oikawa’s tongue licks and pry’s at Hinata’s entrance before he pulls back. He places three fingers to Hinata’s lips. “Suck.”

Hinata takes them in, swirling his tongue around them, making loud slurping sounds. A shaky breath exits Oikawa and Hinata wonders if this turning him on. So, he makes a show of it; taking one finger in a time, licking in between until Oikawa decides it was enough and pulls them out with a loud _pop._

Hinata closes his eyes as a wet cold finger pushes inside of him; Oikawa pushes in and out a couple of times before he notices Hinata grow plaint. He pushes another one in, this time it makes Hinata’s insides burn. It was unbelievably uncomfortable and suddenly Hinata was wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. _There’s no way_ that _is going to fit in me._

Oikawa notices Hinata’s uncomfortableness and his brows crease into a worried line. “I’m sorry Shouyou. Bear with me.” Hinata feels like his heart is going to leap out of his chest; he had never heard Oikawa be so kind and caring. He started to wonder if he had just imagined all this.

Oikawa leans forward and licks tentatively at the boy’s slit, offering as much comfort as he could when he places a third finger inside of him. Hinata lets out a low whine; he felt like he was on fire. It was so pleasurable and painful at the same time that it made him feel like crying.

Oikawa wraps his lips around the head, sucking fiercely as he watched Hinata though half-lidded eyes. A low moan fills the room and vibrations run up Hinata’s cock. It took him a moment to realize the noise came from Oikawa and not himself. He looks down at him and suddenly Tooru doesn’t look so intimidating.

He’s shifting on his knees clearly uncomfortable in the position, choking on Hinata’s dick. His straining erection twitched when he realizes Hinata was smiling down at him.

The fingers seep out of Hinata and Oikawa stands. A complaint escapes Hinata at the loss of being filled. He reaches up and presses a fevered kiss under Oikawa’s jaw.

“Ah, Shouyou you’re driving me insane.” Oikawa’s voice is unsteady and Hinata remembers he hadn’t been paid any attention so far and was probably in more pain than pleasure.

“Grab onto me, Sunshine.” Hinata feels a bit dazzled by the cute nickname, but does as he’s told and grips Oikawa’s muscled shoulders.

Oikawa grabs his ass and raises him off the ground and Hinata’s legs instinctively wrap around the other man’s waist.

“You ready?” Oikawa asks. Hinata could tell he was very impatient but it made him smile to know Tooru still had him in mind.

Hinata nods and presses his head against Oikawa’s warm, inviting chest.

Oikawa slowly lowers Hinata onto his cock, stopping halfway to make sure the boy wasn’t in too much pain before continuing. Hinata cries out as each inch enters him—lost in the mix between desire and insanity. And then Oikawa starts to thrust in and out of Hinata and Hinata can only think about what Tanaka said and how ironic it sounded now. _Mm, yes this shower really sent from heaven._ He scrunches his face in terror; he really didn’t want to think about Tanaka and his creppy faces at the moment.

Oikawa’s hands tighten around his cheeks and he’s positive they’ll leave marks.

“Ahh-nn! Tooru…” Hinata reaches up with trembling hands and connects their lips together in a sweet passionate kiss that contrasts with the way Oikawa was pounding into him.

Hinata tears away from the kiss and turns into a sobbing mess when Tooru hits _something_ deep inside him that makes him feel like there are fireworks—no, atomic bombs exploding inside of him. He barely has the strength to cling to the brunette and he starts to pant a mantra of Oikawa’s name mixed with a few curse words.

Hinata can feel the rapid heartbeat under Oikawa’s burning hot chest and he wonders how fast his heart is going.

“I-I’m close, Tooru.” Hinata whispers. And god is he close. He’s trembling all over, whimpering as he lowers himself onto Oikawa’s cock to meet his thrusts, intensifying the feeling by a hundred.

“Come for me, Sunshine.” And Hinata wonders how is it that he seems so calm when Hinata can barely conjure up an intelligent thought up right now.

Hinata is lost in the intense white rapture as his orgasm is ripped out of him from a few simple words. He isn’t aware of it now but he was crying profusely as he did.

Oikawa thrusts into him a couple of more times before he releases inside of Hinata, and Hinata thinks _Oh thank god;_ he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to handle the over stimulating sensation he was receiving from having his sensitive prostate abused.  As he does, Oikawa bites down on Hinata’s pale unblemished skin, marking him as his. Hinata chuckles to himself; it only fit Oikawa’s possessive manner.

The sound of hot water and pants fill the room. Beads of sweat run alongside the streams of water on pale and tan skin.

Oikawa pulls Hinata tighter, closer against his chest as he recollects himself. Hinata nuzzles against his neck and starts to look forward to his and Nishinoya’s practices for a whole new reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue who's next; it'll be a surprise for both you and me.


	6. Tanaka Ryuunosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets mugged dun dun dun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo there, I'm a little behind with the Misfortune of HS because I've been working on my other fic and omg I hate everything about Ny rn. It's like below 0 most of the time now and every time I step outside I can feel my non-existent balls freeze off.

Hinata pulled his scarf closer to his face in attempt to shield himself from the wind. He had his yellow sweater on which didn’t do much against the cold; he was pulling on the drawstrings trying to even them out—an old habit, when the air was knocked out of him. His head connected with something solid, surging a wave of pain through his body.

He grunted and was jolted back to reality when he felt someone’s greedy hands grabbing at his body. _What the actual fuck?_

Hinata kicked his leg out in hope it would connect with some part of his assaulter. A load groan filled the air. _Bingo._

Hinata rubbed at his eyes and listened to the scuffling of someone getting up and running away. He bent down to grab his bag from the convenience store, and reached in his pocket to get his phone out. Maybe he could use the torch device to light his way the fuck out of wherever he was. Hinata patted his pocket—empty.

 _Motherfucker._ Hinata sprinted down the dark street an into a main road full of people.

People stopped to look at him, but he didn’t care he was too busy looking for someone else running. There, about 30 feet ahead of him was someone in dark clothing running and pushing into people.

“HEY!” Hinata yelled. The figure turned their head around for a spilt second and in that spilt second they ran straight into someone. The person they ran into immediately shoved the mugger away, making them fall on their ass.

“That bastard stole my phone!” Hinata patted his pockets again, “and my wallet!”

The thief got up to run away, and the guy he ran into looked at Hinata’s pleading eyes before he ran after Hinata’s assaulter.

Hinata bent over at his waist and put his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. Man, getting mugged really takes the energy out of you.

At least what he bought hadn’t been stolen; Natsu would be happy. Well, he assumed not many thieves considered a couple lipsticks and palettes of eye shadow rather steal-worthy. Natsu was going through her “experimental” stage where she thought blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss was a good idea, and _insisted_ on having Hinata buy them for her.

A thought crossed Hinata’s mind. _I wonder if that asshole thought I wore makeup. Eh, who cares, let them think whatever they want to._

And then Hinata remembered that he still wasn’t in possession of his wallet and phone and that some stranger was after his mugger. Hinata moaned in exasperation and started to jog in the general direction he saw both of them running to.

Hinata jogged with the bag full of makeup clutched to his chest—might as well keep whatever he had left with him close. He was glad he had run every morning for all those years, because had he not he would’ve passed out ages ago. Eventually, he ran past a familiar figure slumped over against a wall.

Hinata halted. At first he thought it was the person who assaulted him, but then he noticed the shaven head and the dark skin and all the familiar characteristics of his “savior”. Hinata chuckled; of course this would happen. He bent down to inspect the guy’s wounds. A couple of bruises and scrapes here and there—there was a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose—nothing too bad. But he was unconscious and that was never a good sign.

He picked up the boy’s head and gently rested it in his lap as he contemplated what the hell to do now.

How did this happen?! Hinata looked down at his trembling hands then at the unconscious boy in his lap.

He let out a shaky sigh. Okay, he had to call the police. “Great idea Hinata, now what are you going to call them with?” He whispered to himself sarcastically.

Hinata carefully rummaged through the strangers clothing in attempt to find his phone. Instead he found his own phone. A grin spread across his face.

He called the police and patiently waited for them to arrive, occasionally bending down to listen to the steady breathing of the stranger—you know making sure he was alive and all.

When the police did arrive, Hinata gave them the rundown of what happened to his best ability. They gave them interesting looks when he explained that, no he had never met his attempted savior, and that, no the makeup in his bag was not his. The paramedics arrived and carried the man off. They allowed Hinata to ride with him even though he wasn’t family, and now that he was looking down at the boy lying on a gurney, the bruises more apparent than before, he started to worry if this was more serious than he had previously thought.

And it was his entire fault. God, why did he have to be so small and easily taken advantage of? He always hated being short. Maybe if he was taller, the thief never wouldn't have picked him and this boy—who he didn’t even know the name of—would be okay.

It was pointless wishing on what he could not have and running through the possibilities of what could have happened, because in the end he was not going to sprout two feet taller nor have the ability to change the past. Hinata looked at the boy. Why did he try to help me? Everyone else had ignored Hinata’s cries and walked around him like he was an obstacle. They didn’t even stop to look at the person Hinata was screaming at, only at him, wondering, why on earth a young boy would be screaming profanities in public. Well screw them. Maybe if more people had actually _cared_ then the person wouldn’t have gotten away with his stuff or at least would have stopped him when he fell after bumping into the boy he was looking at now.

Hinata scrunched his face up at no one in particular. There he was thinking of ‘what ifs’ again. What ifs weren’t going to get him anywhere; he had to think in the now, and the now meant dealing with the mess he had gotten himself into.

He should probably call his parents to tell them everything that had happened. Maybe they could pick him up at the hospital once he got there…unless, he stayed a while longer. Should he? He should at least be there when the stranger woke up to thank him for helping him and retrieving his phone.

The doors of the ambulance opened and two men came in and started taking the boy away. No one said anything, and Hinata sat there momentarily not knowing what to do exactly. He got out of the vehicle, blank-faced and followed the boy and his gurney. When they entered the hospital other staff members quickly questioned the paramedics, probably trying to figure out what was wrong with the boy and what they should do with him.

Hinata didn’t really listen to their conversations andfocused on the boy instead. His head was shaven and Hinata wondered if he liked it that way or if he had lost a bet. Hinata wondered what he would look like with long hair and chuckled softly to himself when he thought he would look a little bit like his gym teacher Ukai-senpai. This boy was tanner than Hinata’s teacher though, built differently, and had a stronger, more defined jawline.

Hinata glanced up to realize one of the nurses had been occasionally looking over at him.

“Who’s he?” She asked in what she probably thought was a hushed tone.

“The kid who got his stuff stolen.” One of the paramedics was jotting something down.

The nurse nodded but didn’t question further. They moved the boy into a room and Hinata awkwardly ended up sitting outside of it.

He did end up calling his parents; they were very worried at first and then almost sounded proud that Hinata was going to stay to give his thanks to the boy. Natsu was just upset he wasn’t home yet so she could try out her makeup, even though Hinata ahd told her that it was the only thing on him that wasn’t stolen.

His parents were also glad to find out he had retrieved his phone and that his wallet only contained about 20 dollars; he didn’t tell them that some of his IDs and other cards to places were in there as well. But it seemed unimportant to Hinata at the moment—those things were replaceable. The health of the boy that had helped was not.

Hinata tapped his fingers nervously on his thigh. What was he going to say when he did see him? Obviously, thank you, but what else? Should he tell him about himself—his name and all that stuff. Should he try to keep in contact with him? What if he didn’t want to talk to Hinata?

“Excuse me; you’re Hinata Shouyou, correct?” Hinata looked up into the eyes of the nurse that had been eyeing him previously. He nodded.

“Would you mind telling these officers about the encounter?” Hinata glanced behind here and sure enough there were two officers, pens poised above their notepads. He nodded, this time slower.

The policemen stepped forward and asked Hinata simple questions like, “Why were you outside tonight?” “Where did you go?” “Is there anyone who has it out for you? Maybe a friend who’s jealous of your possessions.”

“Do you know who Tanaka Ryuunosuke?” Hinata shook his head. The officer pointed his pen to the hospital room, “That’s him.”

Hinata’s eyes widened slightly. _His name’s Tanaka._ They asked him more questions relating to Tanaka and the incident but ended up agreeing it was just the typical mugger who had targeted Hinata that night.

After about an hour, which he spent mostly wandering around and playing games on his phone, the familiar nurse came back and asked him if he wished to speak with Tanaka.

Tanaka’s room was what was expected of a hospital. It was small and very white and had a closed curtain that separated him from the patient next door.

Tanaka’s eyes were opened and staring openly at him, making Hinata rather uncomfortable since he wasn’t used to seeing the boy conscious.

“I heard you saved me.” Tanaka grumbled, he didn’t seem very happy to have been saved.

“Only after you saved me.” Hinata smiled weakly.

Tanaka snorted. “Sure, you can call it that.” He looked sorrowfully at Hinata, “sorry I couldn’t get your wallet back, but I think I got your phone.”

Hinata took his phone out of his pocket and waved it in the air. “That you did.”

Tanaka grinned, a cheek-splitting grin. “Hey, I did something right.”

Hinata thumbed the phone and walked forward slowly. “I’m really sorry that this happened. You shouldn’t be in this situation in the first place had I not—”

“Gotten mugged?”

Hinata nodded and Tanaka’s eyebrows furrowed. “That’s not something that you can really control, but I’m glad I could help…kind of. Damn, I can’t believe I tried to rescue you and ended up getting beat up. I’m a lousy savior.”

Hinata laughed and raised a hand to cover it up. “Nah, you’re just a modern knight in shining armor.”

Tanaka raised his arms, “This looks like armor to you?” He asked, talking about his rather revealing hospital gown; and Hinata totally wasn’t checking him out or looking at the sliver of smooth, tan skin of Tanaka’s side that was shown.

Hinata hummed a ‘yes’, and Tanaka quickly lowered his arms when he realized what Hinata was gawking at.

“Uhhh…” A faint blush dusted Tanaka’s face.

“My name’s Hinata.”  Hinata blurted.

Tanaka smiled. “Tanaka.”

\--

Hinata pushed the glass door of the coffee shop open, relishing in the warmth that enveloped his very cold, shivering body.

“Hinata!” Tanaka called from a booth where there was three cups of coffee on top. Hinata raised an eyebrow, wondering who the third person was.

He quickly scooted his way towards the booth and slid in next to Tanaka, who quickly wrapped an arm around Hinata, attempting to warm him up.

“Hey, munchkin.” Tanaka nuzzled himself in Hinata’s hair before he placed a small sweet kiss on his head.

It had been a month and a half since the robbery incident and a month since he had started dating Tanaka, his “knight in shining armor”. He was happy, happier than he thought he could be—not that he wasn’t happy before— he was; just not _this happy._ He snuggled closer to Tanaka searching for warmth. “Who’s the third party?” He asked curiously.

“A good friend of mine I’ve been wanting you to meet.” Tanaka’s voice was muffled by red hair.

“Who?” Hinata asked.

“That would be me.” Hinata looked up at the voice and both him and Tanaka’s friend halted and gaped at each other.

S _hit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Hinata this is Nishinoya, Noya this is Hinata.” Tanaka introduced them seemingly unbeknownst to how his friend and his boyfriend were both spluttering embarrassingly, their faces a million shades redder than the sun.

Hinata and Nishinoya were…exes. No bad blood between them or anything, it was a mutual break up because Nishi had gotten expelled from their school and had moved away.

“Do you two know each other?” Tanaka asked, obviously confused.

“Y-You could say that.” Nishinoya whispered taking his seat and looking down at his coffee, avoiding eye contact with Hinata.

It wasn’t the fact that they were exes that had Hinata feeling like he was about to swallow his own tongue from fear. No, it wasn’t that. It was that they both were very, very much still in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -coughs- I totally was hinting at a future polyamorous relationship for those three. I mean it's not like Tanaka and Hinata would break up gross no.


	7. Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Nishinoya Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you honestly didn't believe I would ignore the opportunity of some more NishiHina  
> I'm sorry that this chapter was so short :c

It was suddenly getting unbearabley hard for Hinata to breathe; almost as if Nishinoya’s arrival had sucked up all of the air from his lungs. He wanted nothing more than to run out of the shop and go somewhere, anywhere but here. But he couldn’t; he was latched down by his commitment to Tanaka. That and Tanaka also had his arm wrapped around his waist protectively, literally and physically holding him down from running away.

Hinata had shrunken away from the conversation, letting the two friends catch up with each other. He had absolutely no intent on conversing with Nishinoya or even Tanaka at this point. He didn’t want to see their faces or hear their voices. He wanted them gone. Just sitting here in their presence was difficult enough for him.

Every time Nishinoya laughed it would make Hinata’s heart lurch and every time Tanaka would mention Hinata’s name Hinata felt the urge to plummet into oblivion. He felt so goddamn guilty. Like how dare he? How dare he be in love with Tanaka’s best friend? It wasn’t Tanaka’s fault; he had just wanted to introduce Hinata to someone important to him because that’s how much he cared for Hinata. That was how much Hinata _should_ care for him as well, and he did— _he really did_ but that affection was quickly overshadowed by the emotions he held for Nishi as soon as he walked in the door.

Hinata lowered his head to look at his full cup of now cold coffee. It wasn’t Nishi’s fault either. He had moved on from Hinata to better things. He hadn’t asked for this. No, this impeccable awkward situation Hinata was experiencing now was felt by him and only him. If he just hadn’t fallen in love with the stupid asshole then none of this would be a problem.

That wasn’t very fair though to past Hinata and Nishinoya. They had their own small shred of happiness and it wasn’t fair of Hinata to try to take that away, erase it like it never happened. He had been in love with Nishinoya and there was nothing wrong with that, nothing at all. But he should’ve moved on. He should have let go before getting into another relationship.

He knew this when Tanaka had asked him out and he should’ve thought it through more thoroughly but he hadn’t. He had thought the feelings would go away, they should have! It had been almost a year and he had Tanaka—Tanaka who genuinely cared for him. Someone who would jump to your rescue without ever having met you and getting hurt in the process all for you. He had someone like that. So why did he feel disappointed?

Hinata had started hiccupping quietly, a sign that he was nervous, and one that he had developed at a young age. Tanaka had offered him some water which he politely refused and continued his conversation with Nishinoya.

Tanaka wasn’t aware of Hinata’s hiccupping habit and what it really meant but Nishinoya did. Hinata could practically feel the glances Nishi sent his way. His stare was hot and searing and it made Hinata want to strip his clothes off and jump into a bucket of ice from the intensity.

Everything was suddenly becoming too much for him to comprehend, his brain muddled from anxiety.

Hinata pushed away from Tanaka’s embrace, perhaps a bit too harshly and stood up. The two boys stared at him like he had gone insane. He felt like he had.

“I need some fresh air!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Okay, that’s fine I’ll come with you.” Tanaka started to shuffle to get up, his voice guarded and wary. He was clearly weirded out by Hinata’s behavior.

Hinata waved his hands frantically, “NO! No! It’s fine, stay here with Nishi…noya-senpai.” Hinata struggled to say Nishinoya’s name fully instead of calling him by his nicknames.

Nishi looked at him with pity; he knew what this was about and the look made Hinata want to cry from frustration.

Hinata quickly made his way out of the shop after reassuring Tanaka that he was okay and that he just needed some air.

He walked hurriedly in the damp weather, his paces slowly turning into stomps as his anger grew.

Why was he doing this?! God, he was being such an ass to Tanaka, _his boyfriend._ Why did it even matter? So what if Nishinoya was his ex? It shouldn’t matter since he was with someone else. Those things shouldn’t matter at all; he wasn’t supposed to still feel like this. He should be with Tanaka in that stupid coffee shop sitting through the agonizing conversation but with Tanaka nevertheless. He should be there for his boyfriend, but he wasn’t, because he really sucked major ass at being a good person.

And then there was Nishi.

There are millions of words in the many languages on this earth, but Hinata was never able to string them together to explain how much he wanted to hit that boy with a chair right now.

He couldn’t fathom how the hell Nishinoya was so calm and collected. It literally took him less than a minute to get over the initial shock and move on like they had never even met each other. Oh, and he played that role real well. Especially, with the way he addressed Hinata like a stranger or how he would ask Tanaka about him _like he didn’t already know the fucking answer._ It really infuriated Hinata.

But he supposed he shouldn’t be all too surprised. Nishinoya had always been great at hiding his emotions. Always was the one to bounce back the fastest.

Maybe it wasn’t even that. He clearly had moved on before Hinata, hell he had moved on when they were still in a relationship. It was easy for him because he had never felt for Hinata as deeply as Hinata had for him.

Hinata bit back a bitter laugh. He remembered when he had confessed his love to Nishinoya and he had responded with ‘I know.’ _Who the fuck does that?_

That had literally torn Hinata apart, oh but the fun hadn’t stopped there. Approximately five minutes later Nishinoya had told him he was moving away in two weeks and that they had to break up because of it.

You know what? Fuck not having bad blood between them or it being a mutual break up. It never had been one. Their entire relationship wasn’t even mutual!

Hinata clenched his fists tightly, not even noticing the small drops of blood that formed under his nails.

He was crying profusely but he guessed it didn’t matter since it had literally just started fucking raining. _Yeah this day is just freaking perfect._ He felt like he was in one of those stupid shoujo mangas.

“Hinata.” A hand rested on his shoulder and Hinata immediately froze under the touch.

“You shouldn’t be out here in the rain you’ll get sick.”

Hinata’s hands trembled with rage. He turned around and distanced himself from Nishinoya. “Why would you care?” He spat angrily.

Nishinoya’s face softened with pity. _Oh, fuck you._ “You know I do.”

“Really? Are you sure about that? Because you didn’t seem to care that much when you broke my fucking heart.”

Nishinoya sighed and Hinata was sure he was about to explain himself, so he cut him off instead.

“No. It’s not even that, Nishi. It’s the fact that you walked in there and pretended you didn’t even know me,” Hinata backed away tears collecting at his chin. “Who does that?” His voice came out garbled from his hiccups and crying and at any other moment he would have been embarrassed beyond repair, but right now he couldn't focus on anything besides the rage and hurt he felt.

Nishinoya looked up at Hinata’s last words and stepped forward to grab him. Something had changed in his eyes—something had snapped inside of him making him loose the uncaring facade. “I do! You know why? Because I’m a fucking asshole who never deserved you Hinata, but _he_ does.”

The grip on Hinata’s shoulder tightened. “I’m not going to ruin his life just because I’m a coward who hasn’t moved on. Ryuu doesn’t deserve that.”

Hinata looked up at Nishinoya in bewilderment. He had only caught a few words in Nishi's small speech. “You haven’t moved on?”

Nishinoya shrugged back, shaking his head.

Hinata bit his lip trying to stop the words from flowing out of his mouth, but the barrier wasn't strong enough. “I still love you, Nishi.”

Nishinoya’s head snapped up so fast Hinata was surprised it hadn’t broken. “You do?” He asked his voice full of hope.

Hinata nodded, fear apparent on his features. Nishinoya stepped forward hesitantly until there was barely any space between them.  His hot breath danced on Hinata’s face.

Hinata told himself to back away, he had to, but his feet had nailed themselves to the ground.

Nishinoya’s hair had plastered itself on his forehead from the rain; it made their heights level out.

Nishinoya reached forward to caress Hinata’s cheek and Hinata couldn't stop himself from flinching away from the touch. Nishinoya  stopped, pain apparent on his face, and let his hand drop.

Hinata thought Nishinoya was about to step back and that things wouldn’t accelerate for the worst, but he did the exact opposite. Exactly what Hinata had been waiting for.

Wet, hungry lips crashed against his own and Hinata quickly gave in. He grunted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Nishi attempting to anchor himself to something definite. Fingers curled in his wet, limp hair and teeth bit at his bottom lip.

Hinata felt something fall down his cheek and he realized he had started crying again. He didn’t know why he was crying. He had never felt good in so long even though he knew he should feel terrible.

He pulled away from the kiss for a fraction of a second before Nishinoya was kissing him again, and this time he couldn’t find the strength to pull back. He moaned into the kiss as Nishi’s tongue slipped into his mouth. They kissed like this, frantic, trying to make up for lost time, before Nishinoya broke it.

A shaky exhale escaped Nishi’s lips. “I love you so much Shouyou, and I should have told you that a long time ago.” Hinata rested his forehead against Nishi’s. A warm sensation spread over his heart and tears slipped out of his eyes.

Nishinoya gathered Hinata in his arms and let the boy sob into his chest.

Hinata had never felt so conflicted in his life. He had back the one he had been groveling over for the past year and not just that but he had the love he had never been given before. At the same time, he felt an immense guilt chewing its way through his core.

He looked at Nishinoya. “W-What are we going to do? Tanaka is… he’s going to hate us.”

Nishinoya shook his head and planted a small kiss to Hinata’s lips. “I’ll make it work I promise. I just can’t lose you again.” Nishinoya's trembled with emotion and it relieved Hinata to know he wasn't the only one racked with emotions.

Hinata leaned into his touch, relishing in the warmth he provided. He had felt Nishi’s cold cruelness for so long that this open, loving side of him made Hinata feel light, like he was floating.

Yes, Hinata felt like a terrible person but he had never been happier to be one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay OK I totally made this way more plot filled than previously planned sorry this is going nowhere


	8. Asahi Azumane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with a pinch of kags

The sound reverberated loudly, leaving an infinite smack that echoed through dense, hot curtains of air.

His legs collided with the ground again, gravity dragging him back down from his perched position, but his brown orbs were ever on the net—or to be exact on the side of it. They drooped, sorrowed as the sound was resonated back and the ceiling was blackened by a pair of looming arms.

Another smack, this time on the ground and on their side of the court vibrated throughout the large gym; it left a deafening sound and followed by it was a silence that spoke louder than words.

He clenched his fist, ignoring the sting that was left in the shape of crescent moons in his palms and averted his gaze—too afraid to look his teammates in the eyes.

A warm hand patted his back reassuringly but he shied away from it feeling like it was undeserved.

“It’s okay Hinata!” Suga beamed at him, his hands cupped around his open mouth as he shouted from the sideline. Hinata gave him a small smile back but kind of broke off at the end and slipped into a frown.

"You'll get them next time, buddy," came from his left from the mouth of a very furious yet exhilarated Tanaka.

He took a chance and glanced at Kageyama; he was already staring at Hinata and the boy was surprised that the scornful glare burn holes in the back of his shirt. Kageyama’s eye twitched slightly and he looked like he was dying to say something. Whatever it was he swallowed it down and turned away, bending his legs back into a stance.

Hinata swore under his breath and hung his head low, awaiting for the familiar sound of the other team’s serve.

There was a loud shout that came from behind and then the ball was passed from Nishi to Kageyama. In the split second that the raven glanced at him and then at Tanaka, Hinata could feel his breath catch in the back of his throat and he knew his eyes were bulging in a pleading way.

Kageyama must’ve taken pity on him, for the ball came flying towards him. Hinata leaped into the air, swung his arm back and hit the ball so hard that tears sprung to his eyes.

The ball shot forward, swerved slightly and crashed with the blockers hands. He watched with hopeful eyes as the ball squeezed through the maze of fingers and out the other side, only to watch it fall hard and out of bounds.

His shoulders sagged with utter disappointment and his face reddened quickly with embarrassment as he heard the cusses and groans from behind him.

Noisily, the buzzer sounded the end of the game but it was soon drowned out from the cheers of the other team.

He felt his heart stammer in his chest harder and quicker than it did in any strenuous matches. His hands clammed with cold, anxious sweat and he only let his fingers brush the ones of opposing team.

It was his entire fault and he couldn’t help the flashes of faces filled with disappointment filter through his mind. He had let his team, his friends, down; that much was obvious. They probably hated him—had lost all hope; they’d probably bench him soon too. It would be lying if he said that he wouldn’t mind being benched, but he knew it would be for the best. At least that way the team had a better fighting chance with _the Ace_ that deserved his title. And maybe other players would be allowed on the court like Yamaguchi or Ennoshita.

God knew they deserved it.

Unlike him.

With slow, lethargic legs he made his way to the rest of the team. They all were mumbling words of encouragement to each other and optimistic statements about future games but they all knew it was a show and the loss had taken a real blow to their pride.

Diachi met his gaze and Hinata felt his stomach churn violently.

He bowed at the waist drastically. “I’m sorry captain. I let the team down and it would be completely understandable if you wanted to take me out of future games!”

He was met with shocked silence and widened eyes.

“I—don’t apologize Hinata,” Diachi exhaled and glanced at the gray-haired boy next to him. “It’s not your fault. As a team…we all take the responsibility of losing a match.”

“Yeah, besides Tanaka’s the one who tripped over the damn ball,” Nishinoya chided.

Tanaka’s eyes bulged out of his head and his ears pinked with anger. “Hey! How was I supposed to know they’d send it to my blinking legs!”

The team snickered in unison much to Tanaka’s dismay.

Hinata shrunk away from the conversation, wanting to disappear from the gym and land in a faraway land. It ended up that that land was the sidewalk outside the gym. He had somehow managed to slink away from his team without them noticing or perhaps they just didn’t mind his absence—preferred it really.

Once he was alone he felt all his emotions come crashing down on him and it suddenly became harder to breathe. He leaned his forehead against the cool concrete wall and let out a grunt of frustration.

_You’re such a failure. A let down. A huge disappointment. They hate, they hate you, they hate you._

A low wail fell off his lips and tears came trickling down his eyes and _he could not stop._ His fists pounded against the wall, leaving long scrapes along the sides of his fists, but he didn’t care, he didn’t want to.

“Hinata…”

He flattened his hands against the wall and his sobs were cut off from fear. He turned around slowly, glad that his aching legs didn’t give out in that moment.

Asahi watched with wary, big warm eyes and he looked like he was caught in some sort of impasse as he stared at the sobbing boy in front of him.

Hinata felt his face flush with a wave of heat that covered 98 percent of his face.

“I-I…uhh…I wasn’t crying,” he stammered.

The older boy’s eyes widened. “Of course not! I just,” he paused, “are you okay?”

Hinata was silent for a moment before he shook his head and decided that the view of his feet was much a more appealing one than that of the one in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” his words were barely audible and he wasn’t sure Asahi had heard him but he felt an urgency to say those words. “I-I talk big about becoming the Ace and stuff and I guess that’s easy when you have someone like Kageyama to carry your weight,” he chuckled lightly, “but I shouldn’t. I don’t deserve that title—it’s yours. I couldn’t even get the ball to hit the other side of the court today…I shouldn’t be on this team.”

Hinata let out a shaky breath and brushed his arm across the underside of his nose to wipe away the tears that had collected there.

“Hinata…” Asahi placed his hand gently on the boy’s shoulder; he was at a loss of words. He had never witnessed this usually energetic, optimistic boy so beaten; it broke his heart.

“That’s not true. You have an amazing talent and Kageyama is lucky to have you as a partner, don’t ever believe otherwise,” he squeezed his shoulder slightly. “If there’s anyone I trust to be Ace after I graduate, it’s you.”

Hinata looked up with hopeful eyes and gasped out a, “Really?”

Asahi beamed down at him. “Of course.” He pulled the boy into a quick hug, slightly crushing him as he did, and before Hinata realized he had already been let go and in that short spans of time Asahi had a pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

The skin where the older boy had placed his lips, burned furiously like the rest of Hinata’s face.

Asahi pushed him forward slightly, grinning. “Come on. If we don’t go now we’ll miss the bus!”

Hinata rubbed the back of his neck and smiled bashfully as he nodded.

He stumbled slightly as he stepped forward and a jolt of pain surged up one of his calves. He winced and Asahi sent him an alarmed look. "Hinata! Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" He reached towards the boy attempting to become a pillar of physical support.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he babbled, "just a leg spasm."

Asahi's face washed over with face before a look of anger crossed it. "Did you hurt on that last jump? You jumped awfully high, Hinata."

Hinata ducked his head into his shoulder and cringed at the onslaught of scoldings. "Yeah I guess so..." He was rubbing circles into his calf when a thought came to mind. "Don't tell Suga! Or Diachi, they'll be so worried and Kageyama will be pissed."

Asahi sighed and jutted his lower lip contemplating his answer before he agreed. "But if it isn't better by the end of the day I will personally carry you to the hospital."

Hinata let out a squeak of embarrassment before he nodded. Asahi gave him another once over before he deemed Hinata fit to walk.  

When they reached the parking lot there was only one bus left and his entire team was waiting outside of it. His chest clenched slightly at the sight, guilt pumping through it but he found the strength to continue walking towards them—althouhg, his leg wasn't making it an easy feat. The boys brightened immediately upon seeing the two and quickly surrounded them in a mash of hugs and shouts of glee.

“Hinata! Don’t go running off like that, you scared me half to death.” Suga scolded him but it soon was replaced with a look of utter relief and the decoy was pulled into a soft embrace before he was even able to reply. Sugawara let go and Hinata was about to apologize when someone pinched his arm.

“Yeah, dumb dumb, you can't leave a fellow shorty behind like that,” Nishi chimed in, grinning as he pulled the redhead into a side hug.

The only ones who didn’t comment or embrace him were Tsukishima and Kageyama. Kageyama was leaning against the front of the bus with his arms crossed feigning annoyance as he played with his phone; it made Hinata frown greatly.

Tsukishima wasn’t too close to the little formed group either but he was watching and when Hinata caught his gaze, he smiled an impossibly small smile before he turned away and pushed his headphones back on his head. The small gesture made Hinata feel warm inside, knowing that even someone who seemed to dislike him had been worried. 

Tanaka pushed him towards the bus and they all filed on. Once he stepped up those stairs he realized that everyone had already seated together and were already chatting away about other, all attempting to cheer each other up. Kageyama was alone. The seat across from him was open.

Hinata shuffled awkwardly into the empty seat and averted his eyes to the brown the back seat in front of him.

“What are you doing dumbass?”

He turned. “Huh?”

Kageyama watched him with disdain then motioned to the seat next to him with his head.

Hinata swayed his legs momentarily and bit the bottom of his lip before he got up and scooted next to the other boy.

Kageyama didn’t talk to him for most of the ride and simply looked out the window.

The sky started to darken and the bus’s passengers were lulled to sleep; Hinata’s own eyes were dropping with exhaust and he started to nod away when he felt something envelop his hand.

He glanced down at his and Kageyama’s conjoined hands.

“You really sucked today,” the raven grumbled.

Hinata glared at him as a mixture of horror and anger boiled in his stomach.

“But I sucked more,” he quickly added. Kageyama glanced at the boy’s confused face and smirked.

“I guess we’ll just have to practice more together.”

And those words sent a warmth that spread throughout his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH i know i know I'm so sorry guys. I kind of died for a little while BUT i will be updating more often. Sorry this is really short but i just popped it out in the last hour to yk get TMOHS started up again but they will be more chapters, more frequent and much longer I promise :)


	9. Kageyama Tobio part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is i just started writing angst and this happened? I'm going to continue it separately from TMOHS so if you want to read just find it on my page

He taps his fingers on the desk rhythmically, his leg bouncing rapidly like a sprung coil—a nervous tick that kicks in when he’s been sitting idle for too long. His eyes dart to the clock.

It doesn’t move.

He looks back at his professor who’s now scrawling on the chalkboard with handwriting that resembles chicken-scratch more than it does actual handwriting. Her long hair sways slightly as she moves, making various hand motions to elaborate her point in the lecture. He can’t focus on her words.

It’s sunny outside and his feet are aching to step outdoors and feel the sun’s warmth after so many days of its absence. It’s been a long winter, one that continues to drawl past its stretch of time even though it’s already mid-March. There’s still a chill to the wind, which is why he still has to bundle up every time he leaves home, much too his discomfort; he hates stuffy clothes, too restricting.

He glances back at the clock but the hand has barely moved.

He looks down at his notes or really his lack of them. The majority of the ink on his paper is scrawled in the margin that took the shapes and forms of doodles. Letting out a deep exhale, his head finds purchase in his palm and he looks back up to the teacher, which was a huge mistake because she’s staring directly at him and he knows that she’s about to ask him a question.

“Hinata. Give me a statement on Asimov’s and Clarke’s role on shaping modern fiction.” Her bird like eyes burrow into him and suddenly he is fully aware of the clock’s hand passing each second.

He opens his mouth to speak but whatever words he was about to say shrivel up in his throat and he shrinks back into his desk in a defeated manner.

He knows the answer, he does, he just can’t string together a sentence for the life of him.

The professor stares at him for a few more seconds before she averts her attention and much to his chagrin, says in a tight voice, “See me after class Hinata.”

Hinata’s face blossoms with rouge and if he was cold earlier he surely isn’t now.

The girl next to him, Sao, glances at him with a sympathetic look and slides her notebook his way. He nods his thank you and starts to copy down the notes, attempting his best to stay focused for the rest of class.

 

When the dull, barely audible sound of the campus clock tower sounds the students are dismissed for the day and Hinata shuffles his walk of shame to his professor’s desk.

She glances up from her documents and stares at him pointedly, her black eyes narrowed slightly behind her thick frames.

“Your mind has been wandering lately. Is this something I should worry will affect your work?”

Hinata finds that it is easier to stare at her perfectly manicured hands than to look her directly in the eye as he’s being scolded.

He shakes his head slowly and stares at his feet. “No, of course not.”

There is a short silence before she asks, “Is there something you’d like to talk about?”

He immediately thinks of his sister, Natsu, but as soon as the thought occurs it vanishes.

He shakes his head once again, only this time firmly. His professor dismisses him after this waving her hand lightly with the off note mention to study for his upcoming exams. As if it wasn’t something that consumed his thoughts already.

Hinata makes his way out of the university, heavy books in one hand and his phone in the other. He stares at his contact list and his thumb is hovering over his mother’s number but it never presses down and his phone is shoved back in pocket much like an unfinished sentence; most things were like that recently in his life.

He passes by the corner shop and contemplates buying a meat bun for dinner but he can’t seem to stir up his appetite so he continues his way home.

His route home is always quiet and isn’t quite scenic either but it is thankfully short. He reaches his apartment building and climbs the stairs at a languid pace before he fumbles with his keys to open his door.

He drops them and it takes him a moment to realize he has and when he reaches down to retrieve them the door to his apartment is swung open.

He is rather shocked at this because first, he doesn’t have a roommate so who’s slippers is he staring at and second, there’s a ball of black fur that has appeared in front of his face and is adamant on rubbing all over him.

He stares at the cat with its wide blue eyes and his inside warm a bit before a loud hacking noise distracts him.

Hinata finally stands up straight and is met with a pair of cold blue eyes that are slanted with irritation and are currently glaring at him.

“Why the hell were you trying to get into my apartment?” The neighbor asks angrily. His voice is gruff and grated as if he was a chronic smoker.

Hinata blinks rapidly in confusion.  “Your apartment…?”

The stranger scowls and points at his door and sure enough the number reads _346_ instead of _347._

Hinata’s face is kissed by a sudden heat and he stumbles backward awkwardly and sputters out a cringe-worthy, “S-Sorry! I’m your new neighbor, Hinata Shouyou,” he laughs nervously. “I must’ve mistaken your apartment for mine…sorry. Guess this isn’t the best impression.” He averts his eyes slightly settling to stare at the intimidating boy’s nose instead of his eyes.

His neighbor opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by his own cough, a rough one that causes him to bend at the waist. When he recovers he glares at Hinata as if the boy was the reason why he was ill. “Yeah, well don’t make the mistake again,” is spat in his direction.

And then the door is shut in his face, and Hinata is left with nothing to do but to walk in the correct apartment this time.

\--

His room is dim and its only illumination comes from the moonlight seeping in through the slits in his window blinds and the bright green block letters that read, 2:08am.

There is the silent hum of the air vents but asides from that it is dead silent.

He’s lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, his eyes following each bumpy curve in it.

He’s thinking about his sister and his mother and upcoming exams.

Hinata doesn’t sleep much for the rest of the night.

\--

Even though it’s a Sunday, one of two days free, he wakes at the crack of dawn, his body resistant and hating him for doing so. When he convinces himself to actually leave the bed he is assaulted by cold, and if he was sluggish before, he no longer is now that he’s sprinting towards the bathroom.

The hot steam and rhythmic downpour of his shower kneads his tense muscles and puts him at ease.

When he’s out and continues his morning routine he avoids looking in the mirror, knowing that what he would see would depress him. He did not want to see his sunken eyes, and the black smudged beneath them, or how his complexion has lightened by a few shades and has left him a sickly pale green.

Hinata packs a few items of clothing in his bag and is out the door by 8am, grabbing an apple on his way out.

When he reaches the lobby of the complex he sees his neighbor, the one who was rude to him the prior day, struggling with his keys to open his mailbox. Hinata glances at the time on his phone and back at the tall boy. He leaves in the end, convincing himself that it was because he didn’t have time, that he was going to be late, and that he had been avoiding people since the quarter had started.

\--

The train is packed, people back to back like packaged fish, and Hinata is pressed awkwardly against the doors.

There’s a little girl next to him with pink butterfly clips in her hair playing with her mom’s hand. Her eyes light up every time her mother says something too her in a low, calm voice, as if she’s watching God himself.

She reminds of his sister and it chokes him, his airway tightly constricted.

Natsu used to look at him like that and she would smile so wide that the sunlight coming from in between her teeth had split the earth in half. Although, she never smiled with her mouth open because of her crooked teeth, self-consciousness knowing at her at such a young age. On the day of her sixth birthday his mother and father had saved up enough money to get her teeth fixed, which was ironic because it was the year Natsu stopped smiling.

\--

It took him roughly an hour and a half of walking and jumping from train to train to get to his house. The day was closing in on noon but the sky was grey and dull and the sun made no effort to welcome him back home.

His house was still the same way he had remembered; still small and warm and sat atop a hill.

He gave three quick raps to the door and took a step back, waiting anxiously.

The door cracked open not a moment later and his mother slipped into his view. She was beaming at him, ushering the boy into her arms, cooing in his ears about how much she’d missed him. Her hair looked like hadn’t been brushed in a while, a few wild strays poking out from underneath her headband, and her clothes were crinkled, a few buttons mismatched, which struck him as odd because if there was anything he remembered about his mother throughout his childhood was how polished she looked no matter the time of year.

He pulled away from her embrace hesitantly and asked, “Where’s Natsu?”

His mother’s placid smile slipped slightly. “She’s in the living room watching TV.”

Hinata nodded and walked inside, thankful for the slight warmth the house provided.

His mother patted his back. “Come, I made some tea.”

Hinata followed his mother, shuffling awkwardly, a bit uncomfortable in his own home. He sat on the floor, his knees cushioned, and waited for his mom to distribute the tea.

She crouched across from him and sipped at her tea, her face expectant. “So how is school?”

“It’s good,” he answered automatically.

“Your grades?” She smiled warmly.

“Good as well. I’ve been studying a lot,” the last part was true at least.

Her eyes glistened with endearment. “Have you made any friends, Shouyou?”

“Yes, of course,” he lied and cracked an awful grin. It wasn’t like she’d believe him if he had said no; he had always been social, maybe a bit too much.

“I’m so proud of you, son,” there were tears welling in her small eyes and it caused Hinata’s breath to cease.

He blushed and lowered his head, chuckling softly. “Thank you, mom.”

He sipped his tea, recovering quickly. “How’s Dad?”

“Busy, as you know. He misses you two.”

Hinata nodded. “I know. Maybe we should visit him in Beijing sometime to surprise him,” he suggested even though he knew there were no chances of it actually happening.

She nodded and forced out an agreement.

A silence stretched far between them, making Hinata feel distant more so than he had when he was hours away.

“Would you like to talk to Natsu?”

He nodded eagerly and put his dish in the sink before following his mother into the living room.

Natsu was huddled in front of the TV, a bundle of blankets wrapped around her. He walked hesitantly over to her and sat to her side.

“What are you watching?” Hinata asked in a small voice, fearful of scaring her.

Natsu glanced at him and her eyes softened with warmth. “Nii-san.”

Hinata grinned and collected her in his arms reluctant to let go.

\--

Natsu’s sickness was something that became as natural as any passing notion in their families life. It became a constant roll of emotional wreck and financial debt, something that seemed to have always existed, fated before she had even been a thought in their parent’s minds.

She had been diagnosed on her sixth year of walking this wretched planet—during Hinata’s fifth year of elementary. She had gone in to a dentist’s appointment and had come out with more than a few straightened teeth and metal plating. The orthodontist had asked her if she had had any medical checkups, a form of doctor small talk, and of course Natsu hadn’t understood his question so she called Hinata. Hinata had told him no, which the dentist frowned down on and had scolded him saying that he needed to remind his parents to do so.

When they were on the train back home Hinata had mentioned to his father.

“Neh, ‘Tou-san, shouldn’t you take me and Natsu to the doctor’s?”

“Natsu and I,” he had corrected and had turned to face his son. “Why do you ask?”

“Mm, the dentist was being a meanie about it. He said kids need to go to the doctor’s yearly.”

A heavy sigh. “You know I don’t have time for these things, Shouyou. Why don’t you ask your mother?”

So he had. And she had reluctantly agreed.

And they had gone. And the doctor had started to ask Natsu a bunch of questions, like, “Does your tummy hurt frequently?” Which Hinata had always thought was something normal for his sister and hadn’t thought much of before. He had asked if Natsu’s appetite was anything out of the ordinary, one which restricted her from eating normally. He had always thought she was just a picky eater with a small stomach.

The doctor had told them to keep him updated in case anything else odd came up. And they had forgotten about it all, if only momentarily.

But then Natsu’s stomach aches got worse and she stopped eating and a strange lump had begun to form on her lower abdomen.

So they had returned to the hospital and they had sent her for various evaluations over a course of a few days and finally they had recommended a screening.

The lump had turned out to be a tumor. Cancerous. Neuroblastoma.

Hinata could seamlessly remember the rapid decline of his sister’s health after that; although, he wished he couldn’t.

Their life had changed dramatically. Natsu spent less time in school and more time as an inpatient. Hinata’s father lived almost yearly in Beijing and Tokyo, working, trying to support the family and payoff the treatments. When his mother wasn’t by Natsu’s side or making phone calls with doctors around the world, she made herself busy by cleaning and cooking. Hinata spent a lot of time at his aunt’s whenever his mom and Natsu would travel to Bangkok’s Cancer Center. It became a second home of his, though it felt nothing like home it was certainly more homely than his own house.

When Natsu turned nine the treatments kicked in and she became lively again. She gained weight and re-enrolled in school. But they were fools if they believed the cancer would not return.

\--

His mother had insisted on him going to college even after Natsu got sick again and even if it just put a bigger dent in their wallet.

So he had promised her and mostly himself that he would get good grades and join a worthwhile career.

It was harder than it sounded.

He tapped his pencil against his textbook and scanned his eyes over a sentence he had already read multiple times.

He groaned lightly and fell back on his bed, closing his eyes. He felt himself drifting when a loud sneeze erupted his silence. He jolted up, expecting to see the culprit in his room, but no one was there.

There was another loud sneeze, followed by a moan and Hinata realized it was coming from behind his apartment wall.

He pressed his ear against the wall, like you would naturally and listened to the person next door shuffle around their apartment.

Eventually, the noise died down and Hinata was forced to return to his studying.

After an hour of fruitlessly staring at his open textbook, he decided to walk into the kitchen and make himself something to eat. He opened his fridge to find it barren and he made a mental note to go to the grocery shop after class tomorrow.

There was a loud bang that resonated through the apartment and it caused Hinata to yelp and jump, hitting his head on the refrigerator’s door.

He scowled and rubbed at his forehead and watched the wall from where the sound had originated from with wide, nervous eyes.

When the next few seconds where filled with eerie silence, he crept towards the wall, pressing the side of his head flat against it and knocked.

When he heard nothing in response he knocked a second time and reluctantly asked, “Are you okay over there?”

It was silent for a moment and then he heard slight shuffling and a whine of sorts.

“Yes.” The voice was muffled but audible.

“Are you sure? It sounded like you fell…”

“…I did.”

“Do you need help?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

It was the last he heard of his neighbor that night.

\--

Class was dull as always but like all things it came to an inevitable end. When he got back to his building he cursed himself out for forgetting to go to the store, but he was already turning his key in the keyhole.

He heard his neighbor cough loudly again. He frowned as his mind was bombarded by memories of his sister.

He glanced at his door and then the one of his neighbor and bounded back down the stairs, deciding he still had time to stop by the store.

\--

Struggling to open his door with all the groceries in his hands, Hinata wondered why exactly he had took it upon himself to make an actual home cooked meal. He hustled into his apartment and set the bags down on his counter.

He glanced at the textbooks on his bed but turned his back to them quickly and began to chop up vegetables.

\--

He knocked timidly, balancing the thermal full of kuzuyu on top of the container of food. He had never made rice porridge before, but his mother had always made it for him when he was sick and he had tried his best to mimic recipe.

Hinata waited nervously in the hall and was about to knock a second time thinking that his neighbor hadn’t heard him when the door was cracked open.

He jolted back slightly, surprised, his plates wobbling slightly.

The boy eyed him wearily, his glare roaming over Hinata and the food he held in his hands.

Hinata wanted to subconsciously cross his arms over his chest but they were occupied so he settled for taking a step back.

“Yes?”

Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat and thrusted his hands forward. “I-I…you’ve been sick for a while! So, I thought you could use some food…and also your coughing is distracting me from studying,” he murmured the last part, hoping it wouldn’t come across as rude.

The boy’s eyes widened a bit and Hinata noted the dark bags under those blue orbs. The boy looked so exhausted and ungroomed it made him seem less intimidating.

He seemed at a loss for words and simply stared at Hinata, his jaw slack.

Hinata felt something bump along his leg and when he looked down he was met with a pair of familiar blue eyes. He quickly handed the boy the food and knelt down to pet the friendly cat, his anxiety forgotten.

The cat purred beneath his finger, mewling as it was pet and it warmed Hinata’s heart. “What’s her name?”

When he didn’t receive an answer he glanced up which stirred the boy into responding.

“Neko.”

Hinata scrunched his features comically. “Neko? You named a cat, Cat?”

The boy took offense to this, sending Hinata a glare. “It’s not mine I’m just taking care of it for a friend.”

Hinata hummed in response and got up. He brushed his knees and regarded the boy. “I hope the food helps. Have a good day.”

The boy mumbled a thank you and a goodbye and closed his door.

Hinata looked down at Neko and chuckled, thinking that his Nameless neighbor was quite an airhead.

\--

Neko refused to leave his side so she ended up staying in Hinata’s apartment until he gathered up the courage to return her. He wondered if his neighbor had even noticed her absence or he just didn’t necessarily care.

She curled up to his side, warming the side of his thigh as he stared at the sitcom that was playing on the TV.

There was a knock at his door and it spread a small smile across his lips. But when he opened his door the hall was empty, and another knock had resonated.

He frowned and shut his door glancing at Neko. She got up and paid him no attention as she strutted to the kitchen wall.

Hinata blanched, unable to fathom how a cat was smarter than he was. He walked to stand next to feline and tapped the wall.

There was a loud rap and a, “Did you rob my cat?” in response.

Hinata snorted loudly, thoroughly amused. “I thought she wasn’t your cat?”

“So you did steal her.”

“No…” Hinata said playfully.

“Give her back.”

Hinata lolled his eyes. “I’ll give her back if you tell me your name.”

There was no answer but about 5 minutes later there was another knock, only this time it came from his actual door.

The boy stood outside, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and he was pouting angrily in an endearing, childish way. “It’s Kageyama, now stop holding my cat hostage.”

Hinata cracked a smile and handed Neko over, and in a singsong voice said, “What a lovely name!”

Kageyama blushed, grabbed Neko, harsher than she probably appreciated, and left.

\--

His last class cancel got cancelled, something that rarely ever happened, so Hinata was able to get home much earlier than usual. It was odd walking his path home when it wasn’t four in the afternoon. Different people bustled through the street; middle-aged women with children, seniors, toddlers playing.

It felt less hectic.

He wasn’t rushing out of class to catch the train and the MRT wasn’t completely packed, which was a miracle all on its own.

Hinata got back to his apartment in record time and when he reached his floor he noticed his neighbor was leaving.

Kageyama glanced at him, throwing a look over his shoulder as he hurriedly locked his door.

“You,” he demanded in a voice that made Hinata jump slightly.

“Can you feed Neko tonight? I need to leave…just here,” he shoved a pair of keys into Hinata’s hand and hurried down the stairs past him.

Hinata stood there for a good five minutes trying to gather his thoughts and digest everything that had just happened. He exhaled and walked into his own apartment, dropping his things off, deciding that weirder things had happened to him before.

 

Kageyama’s apartment was immaculate with spare furniture here in there, making it look like he had just moved in and not Hinata. The first thing he noticed was Neko, crouched by the kitchen counter, her paw sitting on the rim of her bowl.

Hinata snorted to himself, walking over to her to pet her quickly before grabbing the bowl.

He searched through the kitchen cabinets and even in the fridge, but he couldn’t find any cat food. He glanced at Neko who gave a very impatient and disappointed look as if she couldn’t believe how stupid Hinata was. Narrowing his eyes at the cat, he got up to search the living room, and when that proved futile he wandered into the hallway.

There were only two doors and he assumed one was to the bathroom and the other to a bedroom—it was an exact replica of his own apartment, only this one was sparsely filled with expensive items. Such as a flat screen TV, a leather couch that looked like it had been barely sat on and paintings on the walls that Hinata couldn’t guess the price of.

He felt a slight ting of jealousy. If his family had this money they wouldn’t be wasting it on materialistic things, but for treatments, new ones that weren’t covered by insurance. Hinata also knew that that wasn’t fair; it wasn’t like Kageyama had a dying sister to spend on.

\--

It turned out that the cat food was in the bathroom, which had to be the oddest place to keep cat food that Hinata had ever seen. Neko had chowed down eagerly when he had feed her, but that had been more than three hours ago and now she was curled up to his side on a couch that wasn’t his own.

It had been as if the TV was baiting him, beckoning him to just look at it and how could he refuse; he didn’t even own one. He’d started to marathon a crime show, a drama really, and he couldn’t find the strength in him to look away. It was something to numb and distract him from finals among other things that circulated his mind.

There was a buzz in his pocket, alerting him of a message.

_< Yachi> I was out today~ Did you get the notes?_

Hinata smiled down at his phone. He had met Yachi in high school and it had been a miracle they’d ended up in the same university let alone the same literature class. But they had grown apart when Hinata learned that Natsu’s cancer had returned. She was too scared to ask and he was too scared to tell so it stayed like this, with scant texts asking for notes.

_< You> Class was canceled. You didn’t miss much _ _J_

Neko stretched next to him, her small white paws pressing against his thigh. He smiled down at her, feeling his eyes droop slightly before he allowed himself to be lulled to sleep.

\--

There were voices, muffled, low, hushed, the door rattling, shaken, loud, opening.

“Tobio you didn’t have to…”

“It’s fine. You know that.”

Cracking his eyes open, he saw a lithe figure peering at him from the kitchen.

“Tobio…who’s that?”

Kageyama turned, clearly confused.

Hinata’s eyes widened with realization and his mind was quickly cleared from the fog of sleep that boggled it. He practically jumped up from the couch, causing Neko to spring off of him in fear.

“I-I didn’t mean to…the time,” he looked around the room frantically, “I’m so sorry Kage—I’ll just leave.” He straighten himself to do so, but was stopped by the smiling stranger.

“Hi, I’m Sugawara,” he smiled angelically, “I believe we haven’t met yet.”

Kageyama stepped out from behind the light-haired looking stern and irritated, his arms crossed tightly. “That’s because you don’t need to,” Kageyama glanced at him, “He’s just my annoying neighbor that for some reason Neko likes more than me.”

Sugawara grinned and bounced back and forth on his feet. “That’s because animals don’t like you, Tobio.”

Kageyama scoffed and glared at his friend and Hinata found the entire thing quite amusing.

“Then why did you have me take care of him,” Kageyama bickered, muttering under his breath. Sugawara just sent him a knowing glance and focused his gaze on Hinata.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Hinata’s face fumed with heat at the nickname but he managed to stutter out his name.

“Beautiful. It means a place in the sun, right?”

Hinata nodded, dumbfounded.

Sugawara grabbed his hand lightly and led him to the kitchen. “Well, Sunshine,” he grabbed two glass cups from the cupboard and set them on the table. “You’re going to help get drunk because this guy,” he motioned to Kageyama, “is a sober boring son of a bitch.”

\--

“Wait let me get this. He broke up with you on your anniversary?” Hinata motioned with the hand that held his liquor.

Sugawara nodded somberly, a few tears circling his dark eyes.

Hinata felt a heat boil in his stomach, his anger bursting for someone he had just met. “Well, fuck him! I’ve known you for like,” he paused trying to count in his head but his mind was to slow to catch up to its own request.

“Two hours,” Kageyama offered.

Hinata threw his arms in the air. “Two hours! I’ve only known you for two hours and I can already tell that you are special and that bastard was a f-fool to let you go,” his words were slightly slurred by the alcohol’s influence but he was able to get his point across.

Suga burst into an infectious laughter and turned to the boy next to him. “Do you see this Tobio? Boy, you better not let this one go or I might just grab him for myself.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama’s cheeks burst into flames at the insinuation. Kageyama stood up abruptly and excused himself to the bathroom.

When he was out of the room Suga gave him one look and burst into an infectious laughter that stirred Hinata into giggling as well. When the amusement died down, Sugawara eyed him as he sipped his drink.

“So what horrible thing in your life has you getting wasted with a guy you just met?”

Hinata froze at the question, his fingers clenching around the cup.

“Oh, come on,” Suga drawled, leaning over the table, his eyes glinting in the kitchen light.

Hinata’s composure broke, his smile faltered, his eyes fell to the ground and he felt a knot swelling in his throat. “I-I…my sister.”

He looked at Suga for reassurance before he continued.

“She’s…been sick since I was a kid. Cancer. She got treatment, drained us of all of our savings, but she got better and that was all that mattered. So I applied to colleges, my mom wanted it, and by some miracle I got a scholarship and the Uni accepted me.”

His breath hitched in his throat slightly and he let out a small hiccup. Sugawara reached over the table to cup Hinata’s quivering hand in his.

“B-but she, she got sick again,” he reached up to paw at the tears that ran down his cheeks.

“And I have to s-stay here! Instead of being with her-r I have to stay in school, and-and get good grades because that’s what my parents want.”

Suga took the glass out of his hand and stood from his seat, scurrying over the table’s corner to help Hinata up and lead him to the couch. Suga glanced over his shoulder and shouted in a low voice, “Kageyama, help me.”

He felt a pair of warm arms secure around his middle and carry him over to the living room.

Suga was at his side in a manner of moments, cradling him in his arms as he sobbed.

He felt the world heave, the kitchen light dance on his skin, and all he could say was, “She’s dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out from under rock* hi guys so sorry for leaving for so long...ok so the new hq!! season has me pumped and in repayment for being gone so long the next chapter will be pire smut. any requests?


	10. Testuro Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw (i've been dying to write outdoor/public sex so)

There’s a cold sweat that runs down his back, collecting at the small of his spine, when they’re finally called in to eat—warned that they’d miss dinner if they didn’t. It was enough of a warning to have everyone running out the door, practically trampling over each other to get to the cafeteria.

It brings a small smile to his face and he’s partially glad himself that he gets a break but he can’t help but feel saddened that his practice with Nekoma and Fukurodani is already over.

He bends down to grab his water bottle and leaves, surprised by how warm the night was; perhaps, his body’s heat was tricking him.

“Chibi-chan!”

He swivels at the nickname to find Nekoma’s captain leaning leisurely against the building.

“That little trick of yours was pretty impressive,” he coos, his eyes lidded half way and Hinata can’t tell if he’s being condescending or simply praising him.

He feels his neck prickle with heat and raises his hand to rub at it. “T-Thanks.”

Kuroo leans forward. “Karasuno is shaping up to be a formidable opponent.”

Hinata’s prior embarrassment is forgotten and his smile widens into a grin. “Yeah! You should watch your back,” his small hands clench into determined fists as he says so.

Something flashes in Kuroo’s eyes, amusement, Hinata thinks and it causes him to step towards the boy until he’s crowding him. Hinata shrugs away from him, his face bright with rouge, wondering if the captain had no sense of boundaries.

“You’ve proven to be quite impressive yourself,” he grips the boy’s chin in his hand, “Chibi-chan.”

Hinata’s mind is racked with confusion and he’s only able to splutter out a meek, “What?” before his throat collapses in on itself.

Kuroo watches him with lidded, hungry eyes and he looks as if he’s about to devour Hinata whole. He moves impossibly closer, their hot breaths mingling in the air, and there’s a hand snaking up his waist, one he wasn’t aware of before and he cannot breathe.

“Hina-chan,” Kuroo growls out. “Can I kiss you?”

It takes his mind far longer to register those words than he’d like to admit and when it does he’s left with this sense of unease and curiosity. His mouth betrays him and he lets out a small whine instead of words. It causes Kuroo’s lips to curl into a smile.

And then there are lips pressed against his own and his chest compresses painfully. His eyes begin to flutter shut and although every red alarm is going off in his mind and every part of his body is telling him to push Kuroo away, he finds himself tipping closer.

The kiss is surprisingly soft, contrasting highly to the lust that swam in Kuroo’s eyes earlier. The captain’s lips are smooth against his own chapped and frequently bitten ones, but it doesn’t seem like he minds.

And then it’s over and Hinata can’t help but try to catch it again.

Kuroo lets out a genuine laugh, his eyes squinting slightly at the sight. “Hinata-kun I wasn’t expecting you to be so pliant.”

Whatever trance he was in before is quickly broken after that.

He pulls away and Kuroo makes no effort to hold him back. “What? W-What are you doing, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo smiles, his face lax and tired. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Hinata finds it easier to look at the ground than into those dark orbs.

There’s a heavy sigh and a hesitant step taken. “Look Chibi-chan, I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want…”

Hinata glances up to find that he’s being sincere and he finds that small spark of courage in him to step towards him. “Ok,” his voice wavers but his reply is definite.

Kuroo looks slightly taken aback as if he hadn’t imagined getting this far and that split second of vulnerability is all Hinata needs to grab his shirt and drag him down in to the depths.

Their mouths collide and it’s all teeth and pain, but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care. He had realized how much he yearned to be this close to someone—to share in the warmth of another human being. There was this desire, this hunger, fire, that boiled in the pit of his stomach and lapped out from his mouth, its flames licking out, consuming all in its path. 

His hands grabbed and they searched the back of the other and soon he was backed up against the wall, his shoulder blades colliding with the building in an almost painful manner.

Pulling at onyx strands of disheveled hair, his hips involuntarily cant upwards, grinding to puzzle pieces together.

He lets out a surprised mewl at the feeling and it runs a shiver up his spine.

Kuroo’s mouth leaves his own and he’s about to protest when it latches onto his jaw, and then his neck, and then the junction at his shoulder; he’s left with his mouth open, his eyes screwed shut, short breaths panted out his wet lips.

A hand slips in the back of his shorts, cool against his hot skin, and it leaves him a trembling mess.

Chest heaving, he feels a familiar heat knotting in the pit of his stomach and it makes him want to collapse but there are arms to catch him if he does so.

The hand in his shorts finds its way to the front and grips him harshly and Hinata lets out a feral groan. No matter how much he wants this, how much his mind is lying to his body, he needs to stop this.

His hand presses against Kuroo’s chest but there’s no strength behind it. “Kuroo…s-stop. Someone will s-see us.”

Kuroo’s movements don’t relent and tears spring to Hinata’s eyes. “They’re all in the cafeteria. No one’s coming this way for a long while, Hinata.”

Legs trembling, Kuroo’s mouth finds purchase on his neck once again, lapping, his teeth grazing the already red, sensitive skin.

“They’ll hear us.” The excuse doesn’t even resonate with himself but he says it anyway.

Kuroo’s hands tightens around him, playing him like an instrument, making his back arch into him. Their foreheads are pressed together, their eyes searching each other.

“Then keep quiet, Shou-chan.”

Hinata groans at the response and his body grows limp, plaint and he feels his reserve give way. His hands slip under the captain’s shirt and they find purchase, something to steady him, anchor him for the oncoming waves.

Their mouths connect, sweetly, saccharine, before Kuroo spins his body to face the wall; he barely has enough time to catch himself with his arms from face-planting into the building.

His shorts are pulled down and he tightens his legs together, caught off guard by the brisk air. There’s a moment where his body goes untouched so he turns his head to look behind him. Kuroo is there, standing, a lopsided smile plastered on his face taking in Hinata’s gracefully curving spine, his hardened muscles moving tauntingly beneath sun-kissed skin. He catches Hinata’s gaze and bends down to kiss the small of his back, smiling against his skin when the boy’s hips jumped and he chirped in surprise.

“Kuroo-san, you’re not going to—”

He is abruptly cut off by his cheeks being spread and a long tongue running wide against his entrance.

“Ah!” Hinata inhales sharply, his fingers curling into his palms. Kuroo does it again, circling slowly, kneading the milk-white thighs as he does.

His chest began to heave, his breaths rapid, shoulders rising and falling. Kuroo continued the pattern until Hinata grew comfortable with the action and his breathing regulated. When his shoulders had finally fallen lax, slackened, Kuroo shoved his tongue in, hard.

Hinata’s yelp molded into a drawn out moan and his hips quivered under large hands.

Kuroo continued to thrust his tongue in and out, finding pleasure in the way tension slowly crawled up Hinata’s spine, watching him bend and throw his head back in euphoria.

Then he withdrew and Hinata’s response was a mixture of a relieved sigh and a dissatisfied moan.

“Kuroo,” he breathed out evenly, pleading. Hinata could practically feel the boy’s eyes and grin searing into his skin.

A light, barely existent, kiss was placed on a dimple of his back before something was pushed into him, something much different to a tongue.

He gasped at the intrusion, shivering when the finger curled and thrusted in and out of him. When his body had relaxed into the sensation a second finger was forced into him. He winced at the action, his muscles contracting and tightening.

Kuroo ran a relaxing hand up his back and down his stomach and places fleeting kisses to his thighs and cheeks.

He grew used to the invasion and he unknowingly lifted his lips and pushed against the captain’s fingers. Kuroo let out a breathy laugh and curled his fingers upward, hitting something that caused Hinata’s vision to blanch.

Moaning loudly, he damned himself for it even if he wasn’t sure he cared that anyone heard anymore.

Kuroo played with him a bit, his toy, before he inserted a third finger. Hinata’s legs twitched but he relaxed soon enough.

It was amazing, euphoric, but greed was crawling up his throat and he wanted more.

“Kuroo…”

The captain retracted his fingers and Hinata straightened himself, turning and kneeling. A flicker of confusion passed Kuroo’s expression as he did so.

He tugged at his waist band and watched with wide eyes as Kuroo’s girth popped out, standing proudly against his stomach.

His face flushed, but Hinata didn’t let it stop him from leaning forward and closing his mouth around his cock. Kuroo’s hips twitched and he let out a long sigh.

He smiled around the girth and glanced up at Kuroo with wide, bashful eyes. He licked and nipped and lapped until Kuroo’s breath started to increase and his hairline began to drip with sweat.

A hand was threaded into his locks, encouraging, and it filled him with a sudden determination to please. He sucked harder and pushed his throat to the limit until his lungs screamed for air. He backed off and coughed, spitting at the ground.

Kuroo pulled him up, cupping his cheeks in his hands and placing a soft kiss to his forehead and then his lips. He sighed, content spreading warmth throughout his chest, and he couldn’t help but smile.

Kuroo captured his lips again, kissing his smile and he whispered, “Shouyou you’re so adorable.”

Hinata giggled at the compliment, not because he was flattered or embarrassed—he was far beyond that—but because it seemed like such an innocent thing to say in their current predicament.

He pulled Kuroo down to connect their mouths and hooked his legs around his waist.

Kuroo pushed him against the wall and supported his weight with his arms before he pushed in slowly. Hinata gasped, his head leaning against the wall, and let the pain coarse up his spine; his toes and fingers curled at the sensation. It was certainly bigger than his fingers, but not entirely unpleasant.  

Setting a slow and languid pace, Kuroo waited for the smaller boy to adjust—watching him with observant greedy eyes, taking in the small crystals that collected in those bright eyes, the way his slim hands curled around tufts of his black hair, the way his breath hitched with each movement.

There was something airy and surreal about it all, as if his mind had taken a step back, detached itself from the present and allowed his body to take over. Eventually his hips began to rock downward to meet Kuroo’s thrusts, eliciting a blissful moan from him each time. Sweat pooled at the bottom of his quivering thighs, his fingers dug into the other’s back no doubt leaving small, red crescent moons.  Kuroo’s own fingers pressed into his hipbones no doubt leaving bruises.

Somewhere in the midst of pleasure their lips met, slotting against each other in a natural movement. A raucous moan ripped out of him, causing him to gasp out of the kiss when Kuroo had angled his hips to thrust into his prostate.

The air was thick and heavy, filled with heated pants and lewd moans, the slaps of skin pressed together and the taste of salt on their tongues.

His body was begging for release, his legs shaking from exhaust, his mind racing from lust.

Kuroo pulled him into a kiss, exploring his mouth, with a tender tongues and saccharine desires. The hot pit in his stomach coiled tightly, causing him to gasp out of the kiss, his back arching into Kuroo’s hold as his orgasm rippled through him. Kuroo followed close behind, his body stilling, sticky with sweat and flushed with a light pink, his head resting on Hinata’s shoulder, his fingertips pressing, pressing, pressing into his hipbones.

Kuroo held him for a moment, his movements suspended, before his arms gave way and he gently placed Hinata back on his feet.

He felt the ground surging and his legs wobbled, unstable like a drunkard. Hinata held onto Kuroo’s forearm and rested his head against his warm stomach letting himself inhale and exhale.

Kuroo pressed a light kiss to the top of his head and helped him dress—his head still a bit woozy and drunk.

\--

“Hinata! Good morning.”

He halted in his tracks and his tired eyes met Yachi’s.

“Ah. Yachi-san, morning!” He waved lightly and watched her bound down the steps.

He let his hand fall on his stomach. “Man, I’m starving.”

“Oh, yeah,” she smiled unknowingly at him. “You’re full of energy this morning. You were up practicing late too, weren’t you, Hinata?”

He fought off the oncoming blush that crawled up his neck and nodded. “Yeah, but I just woke up…”

She grinned widely at him and her excitement spilled into her words. “How are things shaping up?”

He couldn’t help but grin back. “Good! Just practicing a lot, especially this new trick.”

Hinata heard a snort behind him quickly followed by, “You sure as hell were practicing _something_ last night.”

He felt his body burn with embarrassment and anger.

“What the heck, Tsukishima!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me god for i have sinned. also, i found out that i have no clue how to write Kuroo ??


End file.
